第１: 突然の愛・バズーカに気をつけな！ Sudden love - watch out for bazooka!
by Tsudoki.Yuu-chan
Summary: GinHiji - Alors que Gintoki se rend soudain compte des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour un certain mayora, il suffit d'un mot de celui-ci pour briser tous ses espoirs, le faisant tomber dans une spirale de détresse où une seule lumière arrive à briller - cette même lumière qui détient autant la clef d'un commencement que d'une fin...
1. Prologue

_Hello, hello ! Alors, comme je me l'étais promis il y a déjà quelque temps, me voilà dans la place pour remplir un peu la réserve de fanfic Gintama - et plus particulièrement, GinHiji *^* Non, franchement, vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont juste fait pour être ensemble? C'est comme le ying et le yang en dose parfaite, juste ce qu'il faut de pair pour balancer l'impaire U.U_

_Enfin bref, trêve de philosophie ratée et place à l'histoire ! En espérant que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir...°^°_

_**Disclaimer:**_si Gintoki appartient à Hijikata et vice-versa, Gintama appartient à Sorachi-sensei-sama, ne l'oubliez pas~!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Ne faisons pas dans la dentelle et entrons dans le vif du sujet…

⁃ POURQUOI?!

Et s'arrachant presque les cheveux, Gintoki se frappa violemment la tête contre son bureau à plusieurs reprises. A chaque coup, le chef des Yorozuya laissait échapper un grognement mi-geignement, illustration parfaite de l'état chamboulé dans lequel il se trouvait - le sang sur son visage qu'un petit plus pour ajouter un effet dramatique.

⁃ Pourquoi? lâcha le samurai d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé? Et depuis quand? Les menottes? Les hosts? Les funérailles de l'aubergiste?

Si aucun de ces évènements ne vous font réagir, c'est soit que vous n'avez pas encore assez progressé dans la merveilleuse aventure qu'est Gintama, soit que vous n'avez pas tapé à la porte du bon fandom…Quoi qu'il en soit, oui! Gintoki venait de s'apercevoir d'une chose qu'il aurait voulu à jamais ignorer - ou non en fait, parce que ça aurait été encore pire si il continuait à le faire inconsciemment, alors…Oui mais non! Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte?

⁃ Pourquoi? souffla-t-il en se cachant dans ses doigts ensanglantés. Pourquoi lui?

Lui? Hijikata Toushirou, vice-commandant du Shinsengumi, ennemi naturel du Yorozuya - mais pourtant si similaire! Ne dit-on pas "qui se ressemble s'assemble"? … Foutaises ouais!

⁃ Si je devais essayer de m'assembler avec ce Mayora, c'est lui qui me désassemblerait à coup de katana - pas de doute la dessus! soupira Gin, avant que son esprit ne parte dans une direction pas très saine. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de m'assembler avec cette usine à nicotine ambulante - il doit être un sacré bon coup…Avec toutes ces heures passées à courir après Zura et à secouer son sabre, il doit avoir un corps à tomber! Si seulement il ne le cachait pas sous toutes ces couches…_Tte, Oi! A quoi est-ce que je pense en pleine journée moi?!

⁃ C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir, Gin-san…

Kagura et Sadaharu sur les talons, Shinpachi déposa les sacs de courses sur un des canapés avant de se tourner vers son patron. C'est avec une grimace quelque peu dégoûtée qu'il remarqua l'état dans lequel celui-ci était.

⁃ Finalement non, je préfère rester dans l'ignorance…, lâcha le lunetteux, clairement désespéré.

⁃ Ah! Gin-chan pense à des trucs pervers en pleine journée! s'exclama Kagura, outrée. Dégoûtant! Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir élevé ainsi, fils indigne!

⁃ Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies élevé tout court, l'estomac sur pattes! rétorqua le permanenté, un pied sur son bureau miraculeusement propre. Et puis ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Ce sang ne vient pas d'un saignement de nez - c'est la marque d'une grande découverte qui risque de changer nos vies à jamais!

⁃ Mais oui, mais oui, consentit Shinpachi en sortant de la cuisine où il était allé tout ranger. Tout le monde sera vraiment perturbé de savoir que tu es un grand pervers…

⁃ Pour les quelques personnes qui ne le savaient pas encore, nee? rajouta en ricanant la Yato.

⁃ Oh et puis fermez-là, espèce de sales gosses! explosa Gintoki. Pour la peine, je ne vous dirai rien!

Et tapant exagérément des pieds, le samurai quitta l'appartement en manquant d'arracher la porte en l'ouvrant.

⁃ De…Attends, Gin-chan! Où est-ce que tu vas?

⁃ Au boulot! répondit hargneusement le Yorozuya. Il faut bien que quelqu'un rapporte de quoi nourrir ces gamins ingrats!

S'ils se jetèrent au départ un regard mi-surpris mi-hésitant, Shinpachi et Kagura échangèrent bien vite des sourires presque attendris accompagnés de légers rires.

⁃ Allons-y, Kagura-chan! Il faut bien que quelqu'un empêche cet adulte incompétent de tout casser!

Et ce fut sur Sadaharu fermant la porte derrière lui qu'une nouvelle journée tout à fait normale commença chez les Yorozuya…ou pas…

* * *

_Et notre histoire commence ainsi...à très bientôt~_


	2. Look up during a fight

**けんか中上を見て⠂何が堕ちるかわかんねよー！**

**Look up during a fight - you never know what may fall down! **

**CHAPTER 1**

Les Yorozuya avaient quitté l'appartement avec entrain, prêt à affronter tout et n'importe quoi pour satisfaire leur client. Dans leur excitation, ils avaient juste oublié une chose…

⁃ Gin-san? commença simplement Shinpachi - même si son expression blasée ne cachait en rien ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

⁃ Ah~? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pattsusan? répondit l'argenté, son éternel regard de poisson mort en place et son bras droit dans le pan de son yukata.

⁃ …On n'a pas de client aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? formula finalement le jeune homme alors que le trio s'arrêtait d'un même mouvement.

⁃ Ah…Et pas que aujourd'hui. Ça va faire plus d'une semaine qu'on n'a pas eut de travail - c'est à se demander comment tu as payé la nourriture que tu as ramené, Pattsusan…

Et dans une parfaite synchronisation, les trois Yorozuya lâchèrent un soupir qui leur venait du fond du coeur, les épaules affaissées. Mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans cette position de perdant, le sang de la jeune Yato se mettant vite à bouillir.

⁃ OIII! Espèce de bigleux inutile! beugla Kagura en attrapant Shinpachi par le col. Tu vas te dépêcher de faire quelque chose? Si je dois encore réduire ma consommation de sukonbu à cause de vous, ça va mal aller! Koraー!

⁃ C'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre! tenta de se défendre le jeune samurai alors qu'il était secoué comme un prunier. Gin-san, c'est toi le patron alors fait quelque chose!

⁃ Et quoi exactement, hein?! explosa Gintoki. Tu crois que je fais quoi de mes journées, megane?

⁃ Lire JUMP tout en te curant le nez!

⁃ Oi, espèce d'adulte loupé! attaqua l'adolescente en se tournant vers le permanenté. Trouve-nous un client, va vendre tes bijoux de famille, fais-toi lisser les cheveux - n'importe quoi mais rapporte nous à manger!

⁃ Haー! Et pourquoi c'est pas toi qui irais t'exhiber dans un cirque, gamine monstrueuse?

Et se fichant bien d'être au beau milieu d'une rue de Kabukichou, les Yorozuya partirent dans une de leur habituelle dispute. Des insultes, des doigts dans le nez, des menaces de mort…Ils avaient sorti le paquet! Et personne ne pouvait vraiment leur en vouloir. Les temps étaient particulièrement durs; de plus, il faisait une chaleur anormale pour une fin d'été.

⁃ _Tch! Il fait bien trop chaud pour s'exciter comme ça!_ pesta mentalement Gintoki.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrêta d'essayer de dévisser la tête de Shinpachi tout en empêchant Kagura de lui mordre la jambe. Tant qu'il avait quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer, son esprit ne dériverait pas et il ne s'aventurerait pas sur des territoires interdits. Oui, concentration…focus…shūchū…La température infernale, les cris et injures de Kagura, les répliques de Shinpachi, les dents de Sadaharu dans son crâne, le sifflement d'un bazooka et un cri de rage…

⁃ Hum?

Gin n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer cette dernière information qu'un missile explosait juste à côté du trio, les envoyant valser dans le décore. Et pas que eux…

* * *

Hijikata laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'il se redressait prudemment, une main se frottant le crâne. Par chance, quelque chose avait amortit sa chute alors il ne s'en sortait qu'avec quelques égratignures. Le bruit de l'explosion par contre n'avait pas loupé ses oreilles, les faisant siffler désagréablement.

⁃ Tch! Ce salaud de Sougo, pesta le vice-commandant. Un jour j'aurai sa peau…

⁃ Sauf si j'arrive à avoir votre tête avant, Hijikata-san, commenta la voix du sadique en résonnant presque douloureusement dans le crâne du samurai encore un peu à l'ouest.

Et comme-ci c'était la chose la plus normale au monde, Okita apparut au-milieu de l'écran de fumée qui entourait encore son supérieur. Bazooka en place, il semblait déjà prêt à faire à nouveau feu. Mais alors qu'il visait ouvertement Hijikata, quelque chose attira son attention, le faisant baisser son arme. Toushirou en profita pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

⁃ Sougo, temeー! gronda l'oni-fukuchou. A peine l'affaire bouclée que tu reprends tes sales habitudes! Il serait peut-être temps que tu…

⁃ Hijikata-san? le coupa simplement Okita, les yeux fixés sur le samurai - mais il ne semblait pas le voir, regardant au-delà.

⁃ Quoi? explosa l'interpellé.

⁃ Hum…Ano~…

Toushirou se figea sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, regard fixe et un air surprit sur le visage. Comment est-ce qu'un voix pouvait venir de dessous lui? Il n'avait pourtant pas atterrit sur un toit…Le vice-commandant se retrouva encore plus confus quand le sol bougea légèrement sous ses fesses - mais pas une seule fois eut-il l'idée de baisser les yeux, préférant les garder sur Sougo qui le fixait avec un sourcil haussé.

⁃ Hum! Hum!

C'est finalement en reconnaissant consciemment les toussotements de quelqu'un que Hijikata regarda sur quoi - non, sur qui! - il était assit. Il perdit toute ses couleurs en une seconde.

⁃ Hum…, hésita Gintoki en croisant le regard du Shinsengumi. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas avoir quelqu'un assit sur moi, Oogushi-kun, mais tu n'es pas léger…

Le Yorozuya regretta immédiatement ses mots à peine les eut-il prononcé. _Mais à quoi il jouait?!_ Lui qui avait pourtant fait travailler son cerveau à fond pour l'empêcher de sortir des bêtises, qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait le moyen de dire? Autant se balader avec un panneau 「Cherche un Hijikata Toushirou pour une nuit de folie - ride on, ride me」que ça reviendrait au même. Que quelqu'un l'achève! Parce que encore cette invitation très peu catholique n'avait pas été suffisante il semblerait. Non~! Il avait fallut que sa bouche s'emballe et qu'il rajoute cette dernière remarque - cette insinuation à peine insinuée qu'Hijikata était gros…

⁃ _Ce qu'il n'est pas du tout!_ cria mentalement Gin. _Il est parfait, tout bonnement parfait! Je n'en changerai pas un morceau! Et puis, qui suis-je pour parler? Après tout, je pèse plus que lui - c'est ce qu'il y avait écrit dans les _characters books_! Ah mais quelle surprise, vraiment! Que les parfaits surpassent la mayonnaise - pas que je doutais du potentiel du dieu des sucreries, non, non! C'est que lui et moi on fait la même taille et…Oi! Que quelqu'un m'arrête! Si personne n'intervient, je peux continuer comme ça pendant longtemps! OIー__! Shinpachi, Kagura, à l'aide!_

Et pendant que Gin s'excitait tout seul dans sa tête, Hijikata se redressa en rougissant malgré lui. Mâchant furieusement sa cigarette, il évita de regarder vers le Yorozuya que Sougo aider à se relever.

⁃ Danna, désolé. Si j'avais su que vous étiez dans le coin, je vous aurais prévenu - qu'il y aurait une pluie de cadavre d'Hijikata cet après-midi.

⁃ Sougo, j'espère que tu n'as pas de dernière volonté, gronda Toushirou, le regard assoiffé de sang alors qu'il dégainait légèrement son katana.

⁃ Saーdiーque!

Mais Hijikata n'eut pas l'occasion d'entrer en scène, Kagura ayant prit la relève. Le vice-commandant soupira avant d'allumer sa cigarette - qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour être entouré de gosses aux instincts meurtriers? Et quand ce n'était pas ça, c'était des incompétents à la tête plus vide que le taux de réussite de Kondou avec la fille-gorille. C'était à croire que Yamazaki se sentait obliger d'illustrer cette pensée en apparaissant de nulle part, raquette de badminton à la main à la place d'un sabre. C'est sans s'en rendre compte que Toushirou coupa sa cigarette en deux, ayant un peu trop serré les dents pour le pauvre bâtonnet de nicotine.

⁃ Yamazakiー! beugla le vice-commandant en se préparant à attaquer.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de lui ordonner de se faire seppuku que l'espion avait prit ses jambes à son cou.

⁃ Et tu n'as pas intérêt à aller jouer au 'minton! tonna Hijikata en se tournant vers le ciel. Retourne au boulot et tout de suite!

Un silence lui répondit…Avant que le bruit d'une course effrénée accompagnée de la traînée de poussière nécessaire dans ces moments ne s'élève de la rue adjacente. Le Shinsengumi pesta de nouveau entre ses dents alors qu'une agitation se faisait soudain entendre du côté de la scène du crime - d'où Sougo l'avait aimablement éjecté. A tous les coups, Yamazaki n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter et était rentré dans la voiture abritant le suspect. Toushi ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'y retourner s'il ne voulait pas que tout son travail ne soit ruiné. _Mais avant ça…_

⁃ O~i! Citoyen~san! roucoula-t-il presque en empêchant Sakata de partir d'une main sur l'épaule.

Gin tressaillit ouvertement alors que tout son corps se tendait comme un arc. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir s'enfuir en toute discrétion, le monde était vraiment contre lui aujourd'hui! Si Hijikata lui demandait des explications sur sa remarque de plus tôt - autant sur l'invitation que l'insinuation! - le Yorozuya ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait dire pour se défendre. Encore pire même! Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il ferrait pour ne pas s'enfoncer encore plus, son cerveau en ébullition depuis l'instant où le ciel lui avait offert un Hijikata Toushirou tout chaud dans les bras - enfin, sur le ventre, mais passons! Ce fut donc avec une tête de criminel prit en flagrant délit que l'argenté fit face au policier.

⁃ Puisque je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, monsieur l'agent…

⁃ Oh~? Tu as donc bien quelque chose à te reprocher. Ha, Yorozuya…Tch! Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un bon à rien comme toi aujourd'hui, coupa Hijikata en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Allez, suivez-moi et réglons ça rapidement.

⁃ …De quoi? fut la seule chose que le samurai put dire.

⁃ Témoignage, témoignage! grogna hargneusement le vice-commandant. A cause de cet abrutit de Sougo, vous avez été impliqué dans une affaire du Shinsengumi. On a donc besoin de vous poser quelques questions.

⁃ Eh? s'étonna Shinpachi alors que lui et Kagura rejoignaient Gintoki. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on est impliqué. Pourtant vous n'avez jamais insisté plus que ça auparavant.

⁃ Tch…Sougo a causé pas mal de problèmes ces derniers temps, expliqua à contre-coeur Hijikata. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il s'ennuie ou s'il nous fait une crise d'adolescence mais il a la gâchette encore plus facile que d'habitude - c'est pour dire! Les supérieurs ont donc décidé de renforcer les protocoles pour essayer de suivrais un peu ses débordements.

⁃ Kusoー! gronda Kagura. Saleté de DoS, je vais lui apprendre à nous faire perdre notre temps avec ce Mayora nicotineux!

⁃ T'en as assez fait, non? tenta tout de même Shinpachi alors que la Yato était en route pour mettre une raclée à un Okita déjà dans un sale état - une fois n'est pas coutume.

⁃ Takku! Comme-ci je n'avais pas déjà assez de travail comme ça, pesta Toushi en tirant un grand coup sur sa cigarette. Voilà que je suis obligée de rattraper les bêtises de Sougo - il va me tuer à la tâche, littéralement!

⁃ Eh? Comment ça? demanda soudain Gin qui était resté silencieuse jusqu'ici, assimilant et analysant toutes les données reçues avec un calme inquiétant venant de lui. C'est toi qui te charges de tous les rapports, Oogushi-kun?

⁃ Ha, boulot de vice-commandant…Quoi qu'il en soit! reprit le Shinsengumi après une petite pause pour terminer sa cigarette. Faites en sorte de ne pas croiser les chemin de nos troupes inutilement! Je me passerai de voir vos têtes même dans paperwork-san…

Gintoki réagit ni à sa remarque ni à son regard curieux alors qu'il se détournait en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Non, il ne réagit pas car son cerveau avait déjà décidé - avant même que Hijikata n'énonce son idée à voix haute…

⁃ Hehehe…, ricanna doucement le samurai.

Tête baissée, il laissa ses mèches avant lui tomber sur le visage alors qu'il se frottait la nuque avec nonchalance. Ce fut d'un regard perçant qu'il suivit la retraite du vice-commandant, la silhouette de celui-ci encore plus imposante vue à travers ses cheveux argentés.

⁃ _Comme je le disais, Hijikata-kun…On se ressemble trop pour ne pas aller ensemble…_

* * *

_Doucement mais sûrement, l'histoire se met en place. Je m'essaye à un nouveau style avec cette fic - quelque chose au tempo un peu plus lent que ce que je fais d'habitude. Pas sûre d'être très claire là mais c'est pas grave si vous ne me comprenez pas - ahaha...même moi parfois que je me demande ce que j'essaye de dire ^^" Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère avoir réussit à éveiller un peu votre curiosité avec tout ça, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

_A plus~_


	3. Essay or Diary, I don't known anymore an

**作文か日記か、もうわけ分かんないー！アン**

**Essay or Diary, I don't know anymore! an~**

**CHAPTER 2**

_20 août, ensoleillé_

_Aujourd'hui, la troisième division du capitaine Saitou est intervenue à Kabukichou. Grâce à des informations rassemblées par votre humble serviteur, la visite régulière de membres du Jouishishi s'est fait connaître, donnant lieu à cette décente dans ce pachinko de Kabukichou. La première partie de l'opération s'est passée sans anicroche; les membres de la troisième division sont tous des hommes sérieux et efficaces, comme on pouvait s'y attendre venant de la part de Saitou-san. Les choses ont commencé à dériver une fois arriver au fond de la salle, les hommes commençant à douter sur comment faire leur entrée dans l'antre des Jouishishi._

_Devait-on laisser Saitou-san nous annoncer, sous risque de ne pas être entendu, la voix du capitaine ne portant pas bien loin? Ou bien devait-on se servir de l'irremplaçable et unique Yamazaki Sagaru comme bélier pour défoncer la porte? Je vous avoue que cette deuxième option m'a beaucoup refroidit - surtout quand tous mes camarades se sont tournés sans hésitation vers moi, Saitou-san comprit…_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, on n'eut pas à venir à des moyens drastiques…grâce au Yorozuya no Danna qui a explosé la porte de la pièce de l'intérieur en envoyant valser un Jouishishi dedans. Il semblerait que Danna était de sortie ce jour là et qu'il ait décidé de s'arrêter au pachinko en rentrant - ce qui est bizarre vu que Shinpachi-kun m'a avoué ne pas avoir beaucoup de demande de travail récemment…Quoi qu'il en soit! Les membres du Jouishishi auraient, semble-t-il, essayé d'arnaquer Danna qui explique son geste comme simple dédommagement pour son temps perdu - car "tu dois toujours rendre le double à quelqu'un qui t'as fait quelque chose - c'est ce que je répète toujours à Kagura" (pour reprendre les mots de Danna)._

_Quoi qu'il en soit! L'affaire s'est conclue sur une notre positive._

_Fin, Yamazaki Sagaru._

⁃ Tch, pesta Hijikata en apposant son sceau plus violemment que nécessaire. "Quoi qu'il en soit" mon oeil, ouais! Cet abrutit de Yamazaki - voilà que ses rapports commencent à ressembler à un mélange rédaction et de journal. Imbécile…

_22 août, la lune était belle_

_La deuxième division de Nagakura-san ainsi que la dixième division de Harada-san ont réussi à retrouver la trace de Katsura dans le quartier de Kabukichou. Malgré l'était d'ébriété des hommes dut à un concours de boisson lancé par Nagakura-san, ils ont réussit à courser Katsura un bon bout de temps…jusqu'à ce que le Jouishishi ne se fasse renverser par Yorozuya no Danna qui faisait une promenade nocturne sur son scooter - toujours en pyjama. "Iya, la lune était juste si belle ce soir que je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de sortir" - explique-t-il, le regard tourné vers l'astre qui semblait se refléter dan ses yeux de poisson mort - et ses cheveux._

_Quoi qu'il en soit! C'était une très belle nuit - même si on ne retrouva pas Katsura qui a été propulsé sur un toit quelconque avec l'impact._

Bam! Toushirou manqua de déchirer le papier tellement il apposa violemment son sceau, mâchonnant à l'en déchiqueter son bâtonnet de nicotine. Ce fut d'une main tremblante d'envie de couper la tête d'un certain espion qu'il s'empara du dossier suivant.

_23 août, il fait chaud -.-_

_Le capitaine de la huitième division, Toudou-san, s'est retrouvé mêlé à une dispute de voisinage dans le quartier de Kabukichou durant sa ronde. Un grand bruit aurait retentit durant la nuit et quand elle s'est réveillée, Kanemoto-obaachan a découvert un trou dans son toit. Il avait une drôle de forme - comme un homme avec des longs cheveux…ou une femme avec des épaules larges et quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas entre les jambes…Après beaucoup de cris, Toudou-san s'est finalement vu accusé à cause de ses longs cheveux._

_Heureusement que Danna est apparut comme de nulle part pour démêler le quiproquo. Sinon, Toudou-san aurait dut se couper les cheveux - et ça aurait été un vrai gâchis selon moi! _

Hijikata pouvait sentir une veine pulser dangereusement sur son front. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de lire les récits à peine poussés de Yamazaki - la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il lui ferait comprendre ce qu'il pense de ses "rapports personnalisés"…à coup de poings ou de katana, c'était encore à voir…Tout dépendrait de la suite des rapports. Mais plus ceux-ci défilaient, plus le vice-commandant s'enfonçait dans sa mauvaise humeur - seulement, plus pour les mêmes raisons…

_25 août, Yorozuya no Danna_

_27 août,…Danna est soudain apparut… _

_28 août, Danna…Danna…_

⁃ Mais il n'a rien d'autre à faire, ce permanenté! craqua finalement Toushirou. Peu importe le jour ou l'intervention, son nom apparaît au-moins une fois! J'en ai assez - je peux presque voir sa sale tête flotter devant mes yeux maintenant!

Et alors qu'il allait commencer à s'arracher les cheveux, ce fut sur tout autre chose que le regard du vice-commandant se posa. Des réponses à des questions qu'il ne s'était pas encore posé lui vinrent soudain alors les pièces d'un puzzle s'assemblaient - ou pas…

_Quand il a vu nos hommes, Danna s'est empressé d'accourir dans notre direction. Il doit vraiment aimer le Shinsengumi malgré tout ce qu'il dit…_

Hijikata fouilla un peu avant de rassembler tout un tas de rapport qu'il scanna presque avec frénésie, son cerveau en ébullition.

_"Où est votre abruti de vice-commandant? C'est lui qui devrait patrouiller dans cette fournaise au-lieu de se la couler douce!"_

_"Franchement, Jimmy-kun, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours toi qui doit te taper le sale boulot d'interroger les civils? Plains-toi à ton Mayora de boss et dis-lui de ramener ses fesses sur le terrain!"_

_"Et pendant ce temps, Oogushi-kun doit sûrement dormir comme un bébé…"_

_"Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eut l'honneur de voir ce cher oni-fukuchou…Okita-kun a finalement réussit à l'avoir?"_ **Crève, Hijikata!**

_Hijikata-kun…Oogushi-kun…Danna…Yorozuya…Hijikata…Danna…_

⁃ Ne me dites pas que…, souffla Hijikata. Ce gars est…

Et ne finissant pas sa pensée, Hijikata se mit debout. Attrapant d'un geste mécanique son épée, ce fut d'un pas pressé qu'il sortit du quartier-général du Shinsengumi, en route pour Kabukichou.

* * *

Le samurai arpentait les rues de Kabukichou avec précaution, une main sur le manche de son katana et l'autre amenant méthodiquement sa cigarette à sa bouche. Il avançait sans but précis, passant près d'endroits susceptibles d'abriter sa proie. On était en pleine journée, il était donc facile de repérer quelqu'un que l'on cherchait - tout comme d'être soi-même découvert par un certain regard…

Hijikata s'arrêta de la façon la plus naturelle possible, sa cigarette toujours aux bouts des doigts et soufflant sa fumée avec un regard qui se voulait distant. Mais des yeux plus perçants que les siens à cet instant, il n'y avait pas. Fixés sur une tête argentée apparue au bout de la rue. Le Yorozuya avait l'air aussi las qu'à son habitude - son kimono mit à moitié, un bras pendant, l'autre caché dans son vêtement, il était aussi vif qu'une morue. Et pourtant, à peine eut-il remarqué la présence du vice-commandant du Shinsengumi que l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait changea du tout au yeux s'illuminèrent littéralement alors que ses membres s'agitaient soudain, comme-ci il ne savait plus où les mettre. Finalement, baissant la tête, Gintoki se frotta la nuque d'une main en jetant un regard timide vers Toushirou qui avait finalement reconnu sa présence.

⁃ _Est-ce qu'il…est entrain de sourire?_ s'étonna mentalement Hijikata.

Mais le Yorozuya avait déjà tourné la tête en se cachant la bouche d'une main, comme-ci il était gêné. Le policier ne put que cligner des yeux d'incompréhension. Et claquant sa langue contre son palais d'agacement, il se détourna presque violemment, songeant que son enquête avait besoin d'être plus approfondie avant toute conclusion. Il ne put pas voir alors le regard soudain déçu que Gin posa sur son dos qui s'éloignait…

Plus tard dans la journée, les chemins des deux hommes se croisèrent à nouveau. Le Shinsengumi avait été appelé pour un vol dans une bijouterie. Le criminel avait vite été arrêté - sympathie de Sougo et son éternel bazooka. Le vice-commandant était occupé à organiser les troupes pour la clôture de l'opération quand il le remarqua malgré lui du coin de l'oeil. Un samurai aux cheveux bouclés accompagné d'un lunetteux et d'une chinoise. Hijikata s'arrêta sans s'en rendre compte de s'agiter pour porter toute son attention sur le Yorozuya, tourné vers lui et le fixant ouvertement. Sougo avait aussi repéré le trio. Et délaissant sans remord son poste, il s'était empressé d'aller leur taper - littéralement dans le cas de Kagura! - la causette pour donner l'impression d'être occupée. Toushirou observa leur échange avec attention, toujours figé sur place avec une expression incertaine tellement il était concentré.

⁃ _ Est-ce que Sougo est au courant de quelque chose?_ se demanda le vice-commandant en fronçant les sourcils. _Cacher des informations vitales - venant de lui, ce ne serait pas étonnant, mais…_

Hijikata perdit le fils de se pensée alors que, entre deux aller-retour Yorozuya/Sougo, il remarquait finalement les regards en coin que Gintoki lui lançait. Même si en apparence, l'argenté semblait aussi désinvolte et prêt à se curer le nez que d'habitude, une lueur dan ses pupilles rubis bizarrement dilatées troublèrent le policier - dans beaucoup de sens du terme…La cigarette de Toushirou eut le temps de se consumer toute seule avant que son propriétaire ne sorte de sa transe…

⁃ Oi! Toushi! chouina comme à son habitude Kondou en reposant violemment son verre sur la table. C'est pas gentil de ta part - alors que tu m'as invité spécialement pour qu'on puise passer du temps ensemble! Je vais pleurer si tu continues de m'ignorer comme ça!

Hijikata ne réagit pas tout de suite à la complainte de son ami et supérieur, trop occupé à fixer le couloir sur lequel leur cabine donnée. A tout moment, il pouvait presque le sentir…Depuis les trois derniers jours, il l'avait tellement croisé que s'était comme-ci les radars du vice-commandant s'étaient réglés sans qu'il ne le leur permette sur la fréquence de ce paresseux albinos. Et Hijikata était tellement focalisé sur cette personne que tout le reste lui passait par-dessus la tête - c'est pourquoi il sursauta plus que nécessaire quand Kondou se jeta soudain sur lui, accroché à sa taille et levant des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

⁃ Toushi~, sanglota littéralement le commandant comme un bébé gorille en manque de bananes.

Hijikata était tellement hors de ses basques qu'il manqua presque de s'excuser et promettre d'écouter Kondou parler de la fille Shimura autant qu'il le voudrait. Si ce n'est pour une alarme qui se déclencha soudain dans sa tête et ses sens qui réagirent d'eux-mêmes. Ce fut un regard écarquillé de stupeur que Toushirou leva vers la porte - quelques secondes avant que Gintoki n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de celle-ci!

Le Yorozuya sembla étonner que la première chose qui lui saute aux yeux en regardant dans la salle soit un Hijikata qui le fixait clairement. Mais la surprise passée, le permanenté laissa apparaître un début d'expression attendrie-embarrassée - avant que ses traits ne se glacent soudain quand il remarqua la position de Kondou. C'est-à-dire, endormi sur les genoux de Toushi. Tous les sentiments qui passèrent en moins d'une seconde dans le regard normalement si mort de Sakata ne perturbèrent qu'encore plus le vice-commandant. _Mais que se passait-il à la fin…?_

⁃ Oi, Yorozuya…

L'été commençait doucement à laisser place à l'automne, légèrement en avance comparait aux autres années mais personne n'allait s'en plaindre - pour le moment. Hijikata avait quitté le QG du Shinsengumi il y avait à peine une demi-heure que l'objet de sa mission était soudain apparut sur son chemin - quelque chose qui ne surprenait même plus Toushirou. Non, plus après une semaine…

⁃ Yorozuya, reprit le plus sérieusement au monde le samurai. Il faut qu'on parle.

Et la lumière d'espoir qu'il vit s'allumer dans les rubis de Gintoki ne fit que confirmer ses dires - il était temps de mettre carte sur table!

* * *

_Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup Yamazaki alors je vais essayer de l'inclure comme je peux - même si bon, ne nous voilons pas la face, Jimmy-kun ne peut pas forcément faire beaucoup...Anpan, badminton, anpan ~ mais bon, c'est comme ça quand l'aime ! °^°_

_Après aussi, est-ce que vous connaissez Hakuouki Shinsengumi? Personellement, c'est cet anime/jeu qui m'a fait découvrir le Shinsengumi alors je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'inclure quelques références dans les rapports de Zaki - même si bon, la moitié est tirée de la vie réelle...^^" Enfin bon ! C'est pas bien grave si vous ne me suivez pas, _hitorigoto da~

**Toujours contente de savoir ce que vous en pensez~! A toute **


	4. On rainy day, close your mouth

**雨の日は、口をしめて・そうしないと、おぼれるは…テメのかなしみに**

**On rainy day, close your mouth - if you don't, you will drown…in your sorrow**

**CHAPTER 3**

Gintoki avait le coeur qui battait la chamade - et quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait pas se calmer! Mais qui pourrait rester calme dans une telle situation? La personne qui hantait ses pensées jour et nui, l'être qu'il se devait d'apercevoir au-moins une fois par jour pour garder sa sanité, la lumière (récemment découverte) de son existence - le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi, j'ai nommé Hijikata Toushirou était chez lui, assit sur un des canapés, bras croisés, yeux fermés et katana à porté de main. Notant au passage l'absence de cigarette, Gin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le samurai allait bien avec le décore.

⁃ _C'est à croire qu'il a toujours eut sa place là_, songea avec un petit rire l'argenté. Désolé mais je n'ai que de l'eau - je n'ai pas eut assez de travail pour refaire le plein de lait à la fraise et Shinpachi s'est amusé à cacher le thé. Franchement, les enfants de nos jours…  
⁃ Yorozuya, le coupa simplement Hijikata.  
⁃ Oui?

Il le savait…Gintoki savait pertinemment que son attitude de petit chien fidèle qui remue la queue à chaque mot de son maître était totalement _out of character_ - mais qui pouvait-il? Après des semaines à intervenir dans les affaires du Shinsengumi, des jours à suivre à la trace un vice-commandant enfin sortit de sa tanière, ses efforts avaient finalement payé. Parce que oui, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus! Il les avait remarqué, tous ces regard confus, ces yeux couleurs nuits qui le cherchaient pour ensuite ne plus le lâcher - il n'était plus le seul à s'être rendu compte de ses sentiments profonds!

Gin était tellement excité qu'il tenait à peine en place. Raide et ne lâchant pas Hijikata du regard, ce fut presque au ralentit qu'il vit celui-ci se lever pour se mettre à sa hauteur. C'était comme-ci ces yeux perçants regardaient à même son âme. Le Yorozuya avait l'impression de mourir sous le coup de l'émotion.

⁃ Qui?

Un long silence répondit à la simple question de Toushirou. Gintoki ne réagit pas tout de suite, retenant toujours son souffle en attendant la suite. Mais quand il vit que celle-ci ne venait pas, sa physionomie changea quelque peu pour une position moins figée. L'ancien Jouishishi sentit ses entrailles se tordre, un mauvais pressentiment le prenant soudain.

⁃ Pardon? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, le coeur aux bouts des lèvres.  
⁃ J'ai dit "qui", répéta Hijikata sur ce ton toujours aussi dénudé de sentiment. Qui est-ce qui t'as engagé? Qui est-ce qui t'as demandé de le faire?  
⁃ Faire…quoi?

Et ses mains tremblants discrètement, Gintoki laissa l'homme devant lui le scanner autant qu'il le voulait, une chaleur désagréable se propageant dans ses membres. Il ne savait pas quelle expression il avait à cet instant - et c'était le cadet de ses soucis! Mais pourtant, quelque chose sur son visage devait montrer sa totale incompréhension car Hijikata claqua soudain de la langue en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, l'air d'être finalement arrivé à une conclusion avec lui-même.

⁃ Ah, quel idiot j'ai put être, pesta le vice-commandant en s'allumant une cigarette. Me donner du travail supplémentaire avec un abrutit pareil - j'ai vraiment mal géré mon coup…  
⁃ …Eh? fut le seul son que Gin réussit à émettre, encore sous le choc de sa propre révélation.  
⁃ Huh! Comme-ci qui que ce soit allé engager un imbécile comme toi pour faire un travail aussi important, continua Hijikata sans se rendre compte de l'atmosphère qui était soudain tombée sur la pièce.  
⁃ Eh…?  
⁃ Quoi qu'il en soit! Tu veux bien arrêter de traîner autour du Shinsengumi? lança le samurai en croisant finalement le regard plus mort que jamais du Yorozuya - ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil malgré lui. Je me passera bien d'un stalker tel que toi - répugnant.

Et sur ce dernier mot, Toushirou prit congé sans plus un regard pour son interlocuteur toujours figé. Ce fut seulement une fois qu'il entendit la porte se fermer derrière le policier que Gin revient à lui…et tomba à genoux, soudain vidé de son énergie. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et les mains tremblantes. Et même si il avait envie de pleurer, il en était tout bonnement incapable. Tout ce qui lui échappa fut un ricanement amer - avant qu'il ne se transforme en rire presque hystérique. _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru?_ Bien sûr qu'il ne comprendrait pas, bien sûr qu'il le trouverait répugnant. _Quoi de plus normal?_ Il aurait pourtant dut s'en douter - que les choses ne changeraient pas aussi facilement…ne changeraient pas…Mais pourtant…pourtant! Il s'était laissé avoir par cette lueur d'espoir qu'il avait entraperçu - ce qui rendait la chute encore plus douloureuse!

Le rire de Gin mourut doucement dans sa gorge et il serra les poings à en avoir les jointures blanches. _Ces mots…cet échange…_C'était leur relation normale. Leurs interactions normales…Mais Gintoki se sentit soudain comme-ci on venait de lui arracher le coeur. Un cri de désespoir à vous fondre l'âme lui échappa alors qu'il se rendait compte que tout était fini - avant même d'avoir commencé…

* * *

⁃ Bon, Gin-san…, fit Shinpachi sur un ton prudent. Kagura-chan va encore passer la nuit à la maison alors tu as l'appartement à toi. Ne fais pas de bêtises!

L'otaku avait essayé de mettre un peu de son entrain habituel dans cette dernière réplique, prenant un air faussement fâché malgré son demi-sourire. Il perdit petit à petit celui-ci quand son patron ne lui donna aucune réponse. Et alors qu'une main apparaissait finalement à peine de la chaise tournée, le samurai sentit son coeur se pincer tandis qu'une expression peinée tendait ses traits. Ce fut les épaules affaissées et la tête baissée que Shinpachi quitta le bureau des Yorozuya, le bruit de la porte résonnant tristement dans l'appartement silencieux.

⁃ Alors, Shinpachi? s'enquit Kagura, debout devant le bar d'Otose avec son parapluie ouvert malgré que la nuit était déjà tombée.  
⁃ Aucune réaction, soupira le tsukkomi. Il a à peine bougé la main…  
⁃ Shinpachi, qu'est-ce qu'il a, Gin-chan? s'inquiéta franchement la Yato, le regard triste. Il ne travaille plus, ne veut plus sortir - ça fait des semaines qu'il n'a pas lut de JUMP ou mangé de parfait! Il est malade, c'est ça? Où…  
⁃ Kagura-chan, calmes-toi, tu commences à exagérer les choses. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que Gin-san agit bizarrement. C'est peut-être juste une phase - on devrait le laisser tranquille quelques temps, ensuite, je suis sûr que tout redeviendra comme avant.  
⁃ Soo ne…Et une fois que Gin-chan ira mieux, je vais lui apprendre, moi, à briser mes habitudes - un tel changement d'environnement risque d'avoir des effets néfastes sur ma croissance si ça continue!

Shinpachi rigola doucement mais n'eut pas le coeur de confirmer ses dires ou de lui faire une remarque. Parce que malgré ce qu'il venait de dire pour remonter le moral de la jeune fille, il était inquiet pour son patron, très inquiet. Ces derniers jours, il lui était arrivé de rentrer chez les Yorozuya pour trouver Gin ivre mort sur le canapé - en plein milieu de la journée! Et ce n'était pas son attitude d'alcoolique joyeux qu'il avait, non. Il ressemblait plus à quelqu'un qui était au bord du gouffre et essayait désespérément d'oublier avec la boisson. C'est principalement pour éviter que Kagura ne voit une telle image de Gintoki qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'elle dorme chez lui. Mais de telles précautions furent bien vite inutiles…

Gin avait arrêté de boire - peut-être - et ne sortait tout bonnement plus de sa chambre. Shinpachi arrivait le matin pour le voir étendu dans son futon, un bras replié sous la tête et dos à la porte. Il repartait le soir sur la même image…

⁃ Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire, Ane-ue? désespéra le jeune homme après trois jours sans changements. Il n'a pas bougé une seule fois - je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait mangé quoi que ce soit!  
⁃ Gin-chan…, geignit Kagura, accrochée à Sadaharu comme-ci elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse.  
⁃ Il a dut se passer quelque chose de terrible pour que Gin-san se referme de cette façon…, commenta Otae en fermant les yeux. Mais tu sais, Shin-chan, peu importe l'épreuve que Gin-san traverse, vous vous devez d'être là et de le soutenir! Comme vous le feriez habituellement!  
⁃ Ane-ue…  
⁃ Ane-go…

Et c'est suivant le conseil de Otae que Kagura et Shinpachi déboulèrent dans la chambre de leur patron le lendemain. Ils envoyèrent valser le futon, devant se retenir de montrer leur tristesse face au manque de réaction de Gintoki. Et c'est presque en lui arrachant les bras qu'ils habillèrent le plus âgé.

⁃ Ça ne peut pas durer comme ça, Gin-san! s'exclama Shinpachi. On est les "Yorozuya Gin-chan" - Gin-chan! Quel genre d'entreprise ce serait si le principal concerné n'apparaît même pas? Et ne parlons même pas du manga! Personnage principal inutile!  
⁃ Soo aru! continua Kagura, poussant l'argenté pour qu'il avance dans le rue. Dépêches-toi d'aller au boulot, Baka-Musuko!

Et sans que Gin n'ait encore rien dit, les Yorozuya arrivèrent devant une maison - plus précisément, une échelle menant au toit de cette maison. Bizarrement efficace, Kagura et Shinpachi équipèrent le samurai en moins de deux. Ce fut donc armé d'un casque et d'un marteau qu'ils envoyèrent un Sakata Gintoki toujours aussi peu réactif sur le toit à réparer. Ce fut avec un regard inquiet que les adolescents virent la silhouette du permanenté disparaître sur son lieux de travail.

⁃ Shinpachi, est-ce que Gin-chan va vraiment aller mieux après ça? demanda Kagura d'une toute petite voix.  
⁃ …Faisons-lui confiance, Kagura-chan…Confiance…

* * *

Il était dans un brouillard. Tout autour de lui était flou et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Parce qu'il ne voulait rien voir, rien…Il pouvait sentir des mains le tirer, des voix lui parler, ses membres bouger - mais il ne faisait aucun effort pour assimiler tout ça. Après tout, cela lui avait prit trop de temps pour atteindre cet état de torpeur insouciante; il ne voulait pas en sortir…pas maintenant…jamais…

Gintoki cligna doucement des yeux alors que les rayons du soleil lui agressaient les pupilles. Où était-il? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? De la sueur coulait sur ses temps, quelque chose de lourd pendait de sa main alors qu'autre chose lui couvrait les cheveux. Ce fut d'un geste lent que le samurai observa son entourage - il avait une vue conséquente sur quelques rues de Kabukichou. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il était sur un toit…_un toit…_

L'argenté sentit soudain la tête lui tourner. Lâchant son marteau avec un gros boom, il porta une main à son crâne, faisant tomber son casque. Et titubant quelque peu, le Yorozuya perdit l'équilibre jusqu'à ne plus avoir pied, tombant sur les fesses avant de totalement s'allonger. Une main sur les yeux, il pouvait voir à travers ses doigts le soleil briller haut dans le ciel. Mais aussi…_Aussi une silhouette noire, un regard perçant…Un sabre, des yeux bleus nuits…_Gin sentit ses lèvres bouger, formant un nom bien connu mais aucun son ne sortant. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis trop longtemps, ses cordes vocales ne l'écoutaient plus. Mais aussi, surtout, sa gorge était serrée, comme-ci elle retenait ses sanglots - comme-ci son âme se tordait à l'intérieur de son corps, déchirée de tous les côtés.

⁃ Oo…gushi…kun…

Gin ne s'entendit même pas appelé l'être désespérément désiré. Sa conscience l'avait déjà quittée, mise à mal par la chaleur…et la douleur. Il se réveilla à cause d'une sensation fraîche sur son visage. Des petites gouttes qui se transformèrent vite en un tambourinement bruyant. Le samurai papillonna des yeux pour essayer de chasser la pluie de sa vue. Et à travers un regard embué et fatigué, il vit la lune le regardait. Ronde et pleine, elle parut plus belle que jamais au Yorozuya. Brillant de cette aura rassurante, veillant sur les êtres de la nuit..Dans ce ciel sans fin…Une lune argenté sur cette toile bleue infinie…

⁃ Ils vont si bien ensemble…, murmura Gin d'une voix à peine perceptible. Alors pourquoi…?

Et tendant la main, il se mit fébrilement sur ses jambes, comme-ci il essayait de toucher la lune…_d'atteindre cette profondeur bleutée…_Mais la pluie avait rendu le toit déjà en mauvais état glissant; et tenant déjà à peine l'équilibre, le pied de Gintoki dérapa. Ce fut presque au ralentit, telle une poupée de chiffon, que le samurai argenté tomba du toit pour s'écraser au sol. Il avait mollement atterrit dans une ruelle sombre, la boue ayant quelque peu amortie sa chute. Le Yorozuya eut à peine la force de se redresser pour s'asseoir, appuyer contre un mur et la tête rejetée en arrière. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de trois jours et avait passé la journée au soleil - il n'avait juste plus la force de ne rien faire. Rien du tout…Un sourire résignait lui échappa alors qu'il baissait la tête, un seul et même mot lui échappant plusieurs fois.

⁃ Gomen…  
⁃ Oi! Tu pourrais dire pardon, surtout quand tu bouscule un policier, s'exclama Sougo avant de hausser les sourcils d'un air étonné. China?

Hijikata et Okita étaient en patrouille nocturne - la pire combinaison pour le meilleur résultat. Les temps de pluie étaient connus pour faire sortir les racailles les plus discrètes, les deux hommes étaient donc sur leur garde. Ce fut pourtant tout autre chose qui apparut devant eux. Une Kagura trempait jusqu'aux os. Tête baissée, la jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres.

⁃ Oi, China, appela à nouveau Sougo. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu t'es prit un coup en trop et tu ne sais même plus te servir d'un parapluie?  
⁃ Sougo, ne commence pas! intervient Toushirou en se débarrassant de sa cigarette. Oi, fillette, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci?  
⁃ …Gin-chan…, souffla finalement la Yato.  
⁃ Huh?

Et alors qu'elle relevait finalement le visage, les deux Shinsengumi remarquèrent enfin que l'adolescente pleurait. Malgré la pluie, ses larmes étaient bien visibles, coulant sur ses joues avec un désespoir et une inquiétude presque palpable.

⁃ Chi…na?  
⁃ Gin-chan a disparut…, continua-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix. On ne le trouve nulle part…  
⁃ Danna? répéta Sougo alors que Hijikata fronçait les sourcils.  
⁃ Kagura-chan!  
⁃ Shinpachi! Est-ce que tu…?

Arrivant en courant, le jeune homme secoua la tête en signe de négation. Peut être pas aussi bouleversé que la Yato, qui essayait vainement de se reprendre, mais on pouvait bien voir que le samurai était tout aussi inquiet pour son patron, totalement mouillé et ses lunettes enlevées car inutiles avec la pluie.

⁃ Oi, oi! s'exclama Hijikata, voulant essayer de dédramatiser la situation - il ne supportait pas leurs regards désespérés comme-ci le permanenté avait été condamné à mort. C'est de cette calamité ambulante qu'on parle je vous rappelle! Le connaissant, il doit être ivre mort dans une ruelle quelconque!  
⁃ Gin-san…Gin-san n'a pas été lui-même cette dernière semaine…, expliqua dans un souffle Shinpachi. Il ne sortait plus, ne se plaignait lus, ne mangeait plus de parfait…C'est Kagura-chan et moi qui l'avons forcé à aller faire un boulot ce matin alors qu'il n'était clairement pas en état - s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne me le pardonnerai pas!

Un silence tomba sur le petit groupe alors que Shinpachi fermait les yeux en serrant les poings, prit de remords. Hijikata ne put s'empêcher lui-aussi de grincer des dents, un sentiment bizarre le parcourant soudain. Ça expliquait pourquoi il n'avait plus vu le Yorozuya depuis cette conversation. Ça l'avait étonné, vraiment - que le permanenté l'écoute et arrête de jouer les stalker. Est-ce que leur face à face était responsable de l'attitude bizarre de Sakata? Il ne semblait déjà pas lui-même avant qu'il ne lui parle…Mais ce n'était pas possible…si?

⁃ Ruelle…, murmura soudain Kagura, tirant chacun de ses pensées. Mais oui! Shinpachi! Je pense savoir où est Gin-chan!  
⁃ De…? Kagura-chan, attend!

Mais l'adolescente était déjà partie, son aîné courant sur ses talons. Ce fut secoué d'une sensation désagréable que Hijikata les regarda partir - tout comme Sougo qui suivait la silhouette rapetissante de la jeune fille d'un regard intense.

⁃ Gi..Gin-ch…Gin-chan…Gin-chan!

Le samurai ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il ne sentait plus son corps, totalement refroidit par la pluie. Mais il pouvait entendre quelqu'un appeler désespérément son prénom, chaque mot ponctué d'un coup contre son torse. Il eut du mal à ajuster sa vue - mais quand il vit ce qui se passait, Gintoki sentit son coeur louper un battement alors que ses sens sortaient finalement de leur léthargie. La pluie qui tombait drue, créant un vacarme d'enfer et mouillant tout, rien n'étant épargné. A ses côtés, Shinpachi, agenouillé dans la boue, des larmes coulant de derrière le bras avec lequel il se cachait le visage. Et devant lui, entre ses jambes, Kagura qui l'appelait désespérément, pleurant comme jamais contre son torse qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à frapper.

Gintoki sentit son âme trembler face à une telle scène. Et fermant doucement les yeux, il laissa la chaleur de la jeune Yato se propager là où ils étaient connectés. Levant prudemment un bras, il le passa autour de l'adolescente pour la ramener un peu plus contre lui, la serrant contre son torse avec tendresse.

⁃ Huh! Gin-chan!  
⁃ Gi…Gin-san!

Celui-ci garda les yeux fermés. _Il ne pouvait pas…_Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de cette façon - il n'avait pas le droit…des gens avaient encore besoin de lui, il avait fallait l'oublier…Un sourire triste échappa une dernière fois au samurai alors qu'il serrait ses deux bras autour de Kagura, enfonçant sa tête dans son cou.

⁃ Je suis désolé.

* * *

_Je ne suis pas très contente du passage à la fin de la discussion entre Hijikata et Gin - j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir put bien transmettre les sentiments de Gintoki Mais j'ai beau le tourner dans tous les sens, rien d'autre ne me viens quand j'écris ce passage °°_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous? =/_


	5. Summer's thing are Autumn's thing

**夏の物は秋の物・春でも良い、****Fairy Rave 的な **

**Summer's thing are autumn's thing - spring is good too, as in Fairy Rave**

**CHAPTER 4**

⁃ Gin-chan, je veux du chocolat! Achètes-moi du chocolat! piailla Kagura, se stoppant net devant un konbini.

⁃ Ah bon…, marmonna le samurai entre deux bâillements. Ça tombe bien, Gin-chan aussi. Pattsusan, va nous acheter du chocolat!

⁃ Et avec quel argent? rétorqua Shinpachi en se retenant d'exploser. On est tellement fauché qu'on est obligé de traîner Sadaharu avec nous dans l'espoir qu'il gobe assez de truc sur le chemin pour se rassasier!

⁃ Wan! confirma la boule de poiles.

⁃ Fait quelque chose tu veux, Gin-san! conclut le lunetteux, telle une vraie maire en colère.

⁃ Tu crois que je fais quoi, là? s'énerva le Yorozuya. Si ça ne dépendais que de moi, on ne serait pas entrain de jouer les facteurs par ce temps pourri! Ketsuno Ana nous fait une blague ou quoi? Comment il peut faire aussi froid alors qu'on est même pas encore en octobre?

Et tout en se plaignant à demi-voix, Gintoki continuait d'avancer dans les rues d'Edo, son écharpe rouge sortie plus tôt que prévu. Ce fut avec un regard attendri et des demi-sourires que les adolescents observèrent l'attitude de leur patron - râleur, accro au sucre, cureur de nez…Après ce soir de pluie où ils avaient cru l'avait perdu, Shinpachi et Kagura n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux de retrouver leur bon à rien de permanenté. _Même si il n'était pas totalement revenu…_

En effet, il arrivait encore des fois à l'argenté d'arborait un regard si triste et si lointain. _Comme maintenant…_Il s'était arrêté alors qu'un chat noir sur un mur avait attiré son attention. Il ne l'observait peut-être que du coin de l'oeil mais elle était bien là, cette lueur de désespoir - et Kagura ne la supportait pas! Elle ne voulait plus la voir, plus jamais…

⁃ Sadaharu…, souffla-t-elle avant de soudain se mettre à courir.

⁃ Wan!

⁃ Gin-chan! Allons-y!

Et attrapant l'adulte par le bras, la jeune Yato l'entraîna dans sa course. Elle ne se gêna pas pour jeter un regard noir aux félin que Sadaharu s'occupait de chasser. Surtout quand elle remarqua l'état de pantin duquel le samurai eu du mal à se sortir. _Plus jamais…_

⁃ Oi~, China!

L'adolescente se mit instinctivement sur ses gardes avant de se tourner vers le capitaine de la première escouade du Shinsengumi. Elle aurait put paraître intimidante - si ce n'est pour la tonne de barres chocolatés et autres sucreries qu'elle avait dans ses plastiques de courses.

⁃ Tu as dévalisé une épicerie, c'est ça? ricanna Sougo en examinant son fardeau. Pas moyen que tu aies put tout payer de ta poche!

⁃ On t'a rien demandé, sadique! rétorqua la jeune fille en boudant bizarrement. Gin-chan nous a finalement donné notre salir de ces deux derniers mois - notre vrai salaire! Il n'a pas essayé d'en garder un peu plus pour lui cette fois…

⁃ Danna a…, s'étonna le blond avec un haussement de sourcil. Est-ce qu'il va bien au final? La dernière fois qu'on vous a vu, vous courriez dans tous les sens pour le retrouver.

⁃ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Il est comme avant mais en même temps…C'est comme-ci il y avait une blessure qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier…dans son coeur…

Okita ne dit rien pour une fois, sentant l'atmosphère lourde qui entourait la rouquine. La Yato avait vraiment l'air troublée par toute cette histoire - elle avait beau faire partie de la race la plus forte de l'univers, elle restait une enfant qui aimait et s'inquiétait pour ce qui se rapprochait beaucoup d'un père pour elle. Sougo ne pouvait que la regarder se battre avec elle-même pour rester à la hauteur de son fardeau.

⁃ Gin-chan est fort physiquement, il peut se débrouiller, continua Kagura plus pour elle-même. Mais malgré ça, il reste quelqu'un qui peut facilement être blessé - qui a été trop blessé…C'est pourquoi…C'est pourquoi c'est moi qui protègerai Gin-chan s'il le faut!

⁃ …Et tu comptes t'y prendre en le rendant diabétique? commenta finalement le policier.

⁃ Exactement! s'excita à nouveau l'adolescente. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que du sucre pour remonter le moral de Gin-chan!

Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment donné. Mais quand quelques jours plus tard, Kagura se vit aspergée de cotillons alors qu'elle gagnait le gros lot du supermarché, elle comprit qu'il y avait autre chose qu'elle pouvait faire. La Yato ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'orner son visage. Ce fut presque en détruisant tout sur son passage qu'elle rentra en courant chez les Yorozuya, oubliant les courses et faisant une entrée fracassante - littéralement! (RIP porte numéro 33)

⁃ Gin-chan! Gin-chan! Yatta yo! J'ai gagné!

⁃ Huh? Qu'est-ce que tu as à t'agiter comme ça, Kagura?

Et enlevant un JUMP de son visage, le samurai se redressa mollement du canapé où il était allongé. Il ne se gêna pas pour garder l'adolescente éloignée en lui tenant à pleine main le visage. Mais il oublia bien vite son envie de l'envoyer valser sur Sadaharu quand il vit ce qu'elle tenait comme un trésor.

⁃ On…sen…, marmonna difficilement la rousse.

Et la lueur absente depuis trop longtemps qui s'alluma dans le regard de Gintoki réchauffa comme jamais le coeur de Kagura.

* * *

C'est donc grâce à la chance bien tombée de Kagura que les Yorozuya, Otae, Kyubei et Hasegawa partirent pour un week-end tous frais payés dans un onsen. Nous étions au début de l'automne, les établissement n'allaient pas tardé à être assaillit de partout - mais pour le moment, pour continuer sur leur lancée de vaine, les six compagnons avaient l'auberge quasiment que pour eux!

⁃ Kagura-chan, merci de nous avoir invité, sourit gentiment Otae alors que les filles défaisaient leurs bagages dans leur chambre.

⁃ Anego, qu'est-ce que t'en penses? s'excita l'adolescente. C'est pas génial? Je suis pas génial? On aurait pas put espérer un meilleur timing!

⁃ Ah, confirma Kyubei. De plus, le temps se prête largement à une excursion aux onsen.

Otae rigola légèrement sous cape, consciente que la jeune Yato pensait à tout sauf à la période de l'année ou aux sources chaudes. Une expression attendrie passa sur le visage de l'hôtesse alors qu'elles rejoignaient les garçons à l'extérieur. _Des rires, des cris, de la vie…_Elle était si heureuse de voir Gintoki - mais aussi Shinpachi et Kagura - croquer la vie à pleine dents. Le nuage qui planait depuis quelques temps au-dessus des Yorozuya était parti, laissant place à un horizon d'espoir.

⁃ Oi, allez, dépêchons! s'activa Hasegawa en tête de groupe. Les feuilles ont déjà commencé à changer de couleur - on devrait pouvoir avoir une belle vue d'en haut!

⁃ Hasegawa-san, je croyais que vous étiez un homme de la mer? s'étonna Shinpachi, suivant à un bon rythme le Madao.

⁃ Hehehe…Alors, Gin-chan? ricanna Kagura un peu plus derrière. Je suis pas géniale? Dis-le, allez, ne te prives pas! Je te laisserai même m'appeler Kagura-sama si tu insistes!

⁃ Qui va appeler qui "sama? lui répondit Gintoki en lui enfonçant son poing sur la tête. Ne t'y crois pas trop, gamine! C'est un chance dans une vie alors ne te lance pas trop de fleurs - sinon tu vas finir dans un champ! Ha! A moins que tu ne veux que je te balance un bouquet? Pour effacer ce sourire stupide de ta face! Ha!

⁃ Fils ingrat! s'ébroua la rouquine - malgré son grand sourire. Tu pourrais être un temps soit peu reconnaissant envers cette mère qui se plie en quatre pour t'élever!

⁃ Parles-en à ton père! rétorqua l'argenté avant qu'un sourire en coin ne lui échappe. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne crois pas que ce petit voyage t'exempte de me donner un cadeau pour mon anniversaire…oh humble et très puissante Kagura-sama!

Et lui ébouriffant une dernière fois les cheveux, le samurai prit de la distance, le pas léger et une aura chaleureuse l'entourant. Kagura ne put tout bonnement pas arrêter de sourire de tout le reste de la journée.

⁃ Ah! Quel paysage! s'exclama Shinpachi alors qu'ils revenaient de leur randonnée. Tous ces dégradés de couleurs - c'était magnifique! Ne, Gin-san?

⁃ Ah…, confirma celui-ci d'un air encore un peu absent.

Mais le plus jeune ne s'en inquiéta pas - après tout, même Kagura avait été calmée par la beauté de la montagne. Le permanenté devait juste être encore entrain de baigner dans l'euphorie apaisante amenée par les feuilles de l'automne. Ce fut donc dans une atmosphère bien calme que le petit groupe redescendit à l'auberge, accompagné par le couché de soleil. Mais la tranquillité ne resta pas bien longtemps - surtout quand le propriétaire de l'auberge leur demanda gentiment de le "débarrasser" des restes de feu d'artifice de l'été. Ce fut un tout autre ciel d'automne qui s'étendit en ce début de soirée…

⁃ Waouh! Kira Kira! s'excita Kagura en courant partout.

⁃ Regardes, Ane-ue, on dirait une étoile! sourit Shinpachi.

⁃ Un gorille, où ça?

⁃ Gin-san, tiens le bien pendant que je l'allume!

⁃ Oi, oi, t'es sûr de ton coup, Hasegawa-san? Gin-chan ne sera pas content s'il se retrouve avec une afro à cause d'une explosion!

Et c'est dans cette atmosphère bonne enfant que la nuit s'installa, amenant son lot de surprises…

* * *

⁃ Gin-san, tu es sûr que tu veux pas venir dans le grand bain avec nous?

Le samurai termina de nouer son yukata avant de rejoindre Shinpachi et Hasegawa dans le couloir. L'auberge proposait différents types de onsen à ses clients - de la piscine municipale à une simple flaque tout en passant par des bains de boue…Il y avait l'embarras du choix!

⁃ Iya, je passe pour cette fois, répondit l'argenté. Puisqu'on est là, j'ai envie de profiter d'une grande baignoire pour moi tout seul.

⁃ C'est sûr que ça change de la petite salle de bain des Yorozuya! rigola l'adolescent. On retrouve les filles dans la salle de ping-pong après - tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre là-bas!

⁃ Aye, aye sir!

Et sa serviette déjà sur la tête, Gintoki se retourna pour partir vers un des nombreux onsen privés mis à leur disposition. La journée avait été animée, le Yorozuya avait désespérément besoin de calme pour pouvoir recharger ses batteries. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'autant de mouvement autour de lui. Eux qui étaient pourtant si énergiques, Gin savait que Shinpachi et Kagura faisaient encore attention quand ils étaient avec lui à ne pas trop le bousculer, trop le pousser…Les limites que les enfants s'étaient imposés récemment avaient été oublié aujourd'hui - au plus grand bonheur du samurai! Ça voulait dire qu'à leurs yeux, il était normal, redevenu comme avant - qu'il jouait bien son rôle…

Parce que quoi qu'il fasse, Gintoki ne pouvait pas aller de l'avant…Il faisait tout pour atténuer les effets de cette douleur, l'enfouissant au plus profond de lui-même en espérant qu'elle disparaisse un jour. Mais c'était peine perdue…car à la moindre petit chose, elle trouvait le moyen de revenir - plus vive que jamais!

Perdu dans ses pensées, Gin était arrivé devant le bain qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser. Un banc longeait le mur à côté de la porte menant aux vestiaires - et de l'autre côté de celle-ci, des distributeurs automatiques. Des barres chocolatés, des boissons fraîches, des boissons chaudes, des…

⁃ Cigarettes…, souffla le samurai.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était approché au point de poser la main sur la vitre de la machine. Son regard se voilà légèrement alors que son esprit se perdait dans un tourbillon de questions et de désire.

⁃ _Quelle marque est-ce qu'il préfère? Combien de paquets est-ce qu'il fume par jour? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a commencé à fumer? Est-ce que tous ses vêtements sentent la fumée? Est-ce que ses lèvres ont le goût de la nicotine?_

Ce fut d'un geste lent que Gin enleva son yukata, le posant mollement sur le paquet de cigarette qu'il avait inconsciemment acheté. Il se glissa dans le bain chaud avec un long soupire. Tête rejetée en arrière, il laissa sa serviette glisser de ses yeux et tomber dans l'eau du bain. Son regard était éteint, comme-ci toute étincelle de vie l'avait abandonné. Il faisait de son mieux, pour les enfants…Mais même lui ne pouvait pas éternellement ignorer son coeur qui se déchirait constamment dans sa poitrine.

⁃ Hijikata-kun…

Les yeux à demi-ouverts, Gintoki laissa son corps glisser dans le bain, au-point où il se retrouva le tête sous l'eau. La chaleur lui était montée à la tête, le faisant perdre le peu de raison qu'il avait encore. Se laissant totalement aller, le samurai s'abandonna à la chaleur de l'eau, fermant les yeux et coupant tous ses sens. Il pouvait alors s'imaginer la tendresse d'une étreinte, la douceur d'un baiser, la passion d'un regard…Gin ne fut même pas étonner d'apercevoir la silhouette de quelqu'un penché au-dessus de l'eau quand il entrouvrit les yeux. Combien de fois son esprit avait-il jouer de tels jeux cruels sur lui? _Il ne savait pas…_

⁃ Hiji…kata…

_…et il s'en fichait!_ Tout ce qui comptait pour lui en cet instant était cette envie irrésistible qui le dévorait. _Le toucher, l'entendre, le faire sien…_La force du désespoir le fit bouger, et toujours dans un état seconde, Gintoki se redressa difficilement. Ce fut une main tremblante qu'il posa sur la joue de l'apparition de Hijikata Toushirou qui se tenait devant lui. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres pincées alors qu'il caressait tendrement le visage du samurai.

⁃ Je veux juste te voir…

Et sur cette dernière déclaration dévastée, Gin perdit conscience, sombrant dans une chaleur inconnue mais pourtant si familière à la fois…

* * *

_Tralalala Bon, ça a prit un peu de temps pour poster ce chapitre mais le semestre a reprit à la fac alors bon, il faut bien que j'essaye de reprendre le rythme comme je peux ;.;_

_Un petit chapitre de transition comme je le dirai - je suis vraiment une grande fan de la 「famille Yorozuya」alors il ne faut pas vous étonner si le côté "familiale" est assez poussé dans l'histoire...^^" _

_J'espère que ça vous a plut - jaa nee~_


	6. Don't underestimate the moon!

**月をなめんなー！「かぐや姫」は一番古い「物語」だ！**

**Don't underestimate the moon! "Princess Kaguya" is the oldest "story"!**

**CHAPTER 5**

_Il était de retour dans ce village qui l'avait vu grandir. Cet endroit qui abritait le souvenir de ses moments les plus paisibles - mais aussi toutes ses douleurs à jamais ancrées en lui. Si rien que de repenser à cet endroit le rendait habituellement malade, aujourd'hui était différent. _Parce qu'il était là…

_Allongé sous un cerisier en fleur, Gintoki ouvrit les yeux sur une image qui lui réchauffa autant le coeur qu'elle ne le lui brisa. Hijikata était tellement beau. Sur ce fond de pétales tombant doucement, le vent jouait avec ses cheveux où se reflétait les rayons du soleil. L'argenté soupira de contentement devant ce spectacle, enfonçant son visage dans la jambe du samurai qui supportait sa tête. Il était tellement heureux…tristement heureux…Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, les lui caressant tendrement. Gin releva le regard pour croiser un bleu d'une nuit infinie. Un sourire tendre lui échappa alors qu'il tendait la main à nouveau pour caresser la joue de Toushirou qui se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à fermer les yeux pour profiter du touché. Divin…_

_Le samurai savait pertinemment que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Une illusion qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser engloutir tout entier par ce mirage - peu importe l'intensité de la douleur quand il se réveillerait. Juste ici, au-moins ici…Laissez-le vivre sans masques, sans efforts - de la manière dont il le désirait le plus…_

Le Yorozuya avait l'impression d'avoir du plomb à la place des paupières - ses yeux étaient tellement lourds. Quand il réussit finalement à les ouvrir, son regard tomba sur le plafond de la chambre qu'il partageait à l'auberge avec Shinpachi et Hasegawa - il s'en souvenait bien, les trois hommes s'étaient en effet battus pour savoir qui mettrait son futon où et ça s'était fini par un match de catch improvisé sur les tatami. Gin soupira doucement en refermant les yeux, essayant de se rappeler comment il était arrivé là. Mais il avait beau se concentrer, son esprit finissait toujours par dériver sur Hijikata et une sensation chaude dans le creux de sa main. Le samurai serra violemment le poing pour essayer de dissiper cette chaleur, ne voulant pas laisser le rêve reprendre le contrôle de sa conscience.

Et essayant d'oublier toutes choses inutiles, le Yorozuya sortit du lit, la tête lui tournant légèrement à cause du mouvement brusque. Il était habillé du yukata de l'auberge - et vu la façon minutieuse dont son obi avait été fait, il devinait que Shinpachi s'était chargé de l'habiller. Sûrement après que lui ou Hasegawa l'ait tiré hors du bain. Il avait dut prendre trop de temps selon eux pour qu'ils viennent voir où il en était. _Oui, ça devait être ça…_Gin ne voyait pas d'autres explications après tout.

⁃ Huh, voilà que je les ai encore inquiété pour rien…, soupira l'argenté en se frottant la nuque.

Et s'ébrouant mentalement, le samurai renforça ses résolutions avant de quitter la chambre. Shinpachi avait parlé de ping-pong, n'est-ce pas? Il était temps de sortir de sa bulle et de leur montrer qu'il allait bien - que son masque ne tomberait plus…

* * *

Un lait à la fraise acheté en route à la bouche, Gin avait mit plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait possible pour trouver la salle de ping-pong - l'auberge était bien plus grande que ce qu'elle avait l'air! Mais heureusement, le propriétaire l'avait trouvé entrain d'errer près des cuisines et l'avait ré-orienté - et son absence de questions sur son état le raya de la liste de "sauveteur potentiel".

⁃ Guh…Je sens que Shinpachi va me faire la morale pendant des heures avec tout ça…

Et soupirant légèrement, le Yorozuya ralentit le pas alors que sa destination était en vue. Des bruits de choses qui se cassent et des cris de guerre s'échappaient de celle-ci - c'était à croire que l'apocalypse s'était déchaînée là-dedans! A moins que ce ne soit juste Kagura qui ait trouvé une raquette et qui se défoulait sur Shinpachi - ce qui était plus que probable! Sauf que le permanenté dut revoir son analyse alors qu'il était quasi-arrivé.

⁃ Shin-chan? appela Otae. Où est-ce que tu vas?

⁃ Hum? Voir si Gin-san est réveillé. On aura sûrement besoin de lui si on veut arrêter ces monstres.

⁃ Le ramener ne fera que mettre de l'huile sur le feu je pense, rigola l'hôtesse.

⁃ Ce ne serait pas plus mal! rajouta l'otaku.

Et alors qu'il quittait la pièce, l'adolescent rentra tête la première dans son patron, finalement arrivé devant la salle. L'un comme l'autre semblèrent bien surpris - mais Shinpachi se reprit bien vite, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

⁃ Ah! Gin-san! s'exclama Otae. Comment te sens-tu?

⁃ Fatigué mais ça va.

⁃ Takku! rallia le jeune samurai malgré son expression douce. Ne nous fait pas peur comme ça tu veux! Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si Hijikata-san ne t'avait pas trouver à temps?

⁃ Désolé, Pattsusan, je…

Mais Gintoki ne put rien aouter, prenant soudain conscience de la signification des mots de Shinpachi. Hijikata-san? Hijikata…Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, le samurai balaya la salle du regard, une boule dans la gorge. Kagura n'était pas entrain de s'exciter contre Shinpachi - non, elle faisait un échange de balles mortelles avec Okita pendant que Kondou et Hasegawa essayaient de se sortir de ce combat fatal. Kyubei était assise près du champ de bataille, BichiGusoMaru, son fidèle singe, sur l'épaule droite et Yamazaki à sa gauche. Et finalement, appuyé contre le rebord d'une fenêtre, une cigarette éteinte à la bouche, Hijikata Toushirou.

⁃ Pour…quoi…? souffla Gin, la voix tremblante.

⁃ Hum? Ah! fit Shinpachi en se tournant vers le Shinsengumi. On les a croisé aux bains - ils étaient dans le coin pour une affaire officielle et il semblerait qu'on leur ait accordé une nuit ici pour les remercier de leur travail. Quoi qu'il ne soit, Gin-san, c'est Hijikata-san qui t'a tiré de l'eau, alors…huh? Gin-san?

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Dès le moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le vice-commandant, il était partit. Toutes ses barrières, les limites que le samurai s'était imposé avaient volé en éclat, le laissant avec ses sentiments à vif et son désespoir visible à l'oeil de tous. _Ça faisait trop longtemps…trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu…_Et oubliant tout, où ils étaient, qui les regardaient, Gintoki avança d'un pas tangent, le regard voilé.

⁃ Ah, Danna…, remarqua soudain Sougo.

⁃ Gin-chan! s'exclama à son tour Kagura. Tu es finalement réveillé? Tu peux remplacer Madao alors? Il ne sait même pas recevoir une balle correctement - avec sa tête.

⁃ Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on joue au ping-pong!

⁃ Gin…chan…?

Mais il ne la regarda pas - il ne semblait même pas l'entendre! Passant à côté de la table de ping-pong, le samurai était perdu dans un autre monde où seul lui et Hijikata étaient. Hijikata qui ne s'était toujours pas tourné vers lui, qui ne reconnaissait même pas sa présence. Gintoki pouvait sentir son coeur qui se serrait dans sa poitrine, lançant un appel désespéré. _Regarde-moi…Fais attention à moi…Acceptes-moi…_Si près mais si loin, Gin leva une main tremblante vers le Shinsengumi, continuant d'avancer sur des jambes incertaines. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui arrivait, sa main fut engloutie dans une chaleur humide…la gueule de Sadaharu.

⁃ Sada…Haru…

⁃ Sadaharu, non! cria Kagura en accourant.

⁃ Gin-san! paniqua aussi Shinpachi.

Mais le Yorozuya ne les laissa pas entrer, focalisé sur le policier qui l'avait enfin regardé. Un regard indifférent qui poignarda à même l'âme du samurai qui se rappela soudain…qu'il n'était pas désiré…Ce fut avec des yeux vides de vie qu'il regarda Kagura faire lâcher Sadaharu - il ne sentait plus sa main, mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était en sang ou si ce n'était pas tout bonnement son corps tout entier qui était mort. Rejeté…Gin vit bien la douleur et la tristesse de Kagura quand elle remarqua son regard éteint - mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, plus _rien y faire…_

⁃ Gin-san, viens, je vais m'occuper de soigner ça, intervient Otae en le prenant délicatement par le bras.

Et tel un pantin, le permanenté se laissa asseoir sur un banc près de la terrasse. Pendant que la jeune femme lui bandait la main, le reste des personnes présentes se rassembla autour des autres membres du Yorozuya - sauf Hijikata qui resta sur sa fenêtre à regarder dehors.

⁃ Gin-chan…

La voix brisée, Kagura se cacha le visage dans la fourrure de Sadaharu, sur le point de craquer. Et Shinpachi n'était pas dans un meilleur état - tête baissée et poings serrés, l'adolescent tremblait de tous ses membres.

⁃ Danna…, murmura finalement Yamazaki,…est-ce qu'il va bien?

⁃ On aurait dit qu'il était dans une transe, commenta prudemment Kondou en jetant un regard en coin à Toushi.

⁃ Il a l'air sur le point de se suicider.

⁃ Sougo!

⁃ Je sais exactement ce qui lui remontera le moral! tenta de dé-dramatiser Hasegawa. Connaissant Gin-san, un peu de saké et…

⁃ Pas d'alcool! gronda soudain Shinpachi. Non, pas d'alcool…pas encore…

Ce fut des yeux baignés de larmes que le jeune samurai releva vers son patron. Celui-ci était assit sur son banc, de profile à eux. Il regardait sa main blessée mais ne semblait pas la voir. Parce qu'il ne voyait plus rien…_plus d'espoir…_

* * *

La lune brillait haut dans le ciel, comme pour le narguer. Il ne savait trop comment mais Gin avait réussit à s'isoler sur une terrasse sans que personne ne l'en empêche. Kagura avait disparut avec Sadaharu dès que ses premières larmes lui avaient échappé, ne voulant pas être vu dans cet état; et si Shinpachi avait réussit à ravaler les siennes, une aura de désespoir planait dans le coin de la pièce qu'il s'était réquisitionné. Les autres gardaient une certaine distance, ne voulant pas inutilement remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Gintoki n'eut même pas la force de soupirer, vide d'énergie, vide de motivation. Il pensait que le bien être des enfants serait une raison suffisamment forte pour qu'il s'empêche de sombrer mais il s'était trompé. Il avait suffit d'une seconde, d'un regard pour que la réalité le frappe de plein fouet et que le sol ne se dérobe sous ses pieds - le faisant tomber dans un puits sans fond de désespoir et de torture. _Comment en était-il arrivé là?_ Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même…

⁃ Je suis pathétique…, grinça le samurai.

Et serrant le poing, il écrasa sans le vouloir le paquet de cigarettes qu'il tenait. Il était tombé de sa manche alors qu'il titubait jusqu'à la balustrade - et ça avait été la goutte d'eau en trop. Un ciel d'un bleu nuit plus profond que jamais…des cigarettes…sa présence quelque part dans le bâtiment…Que pouvait-il faire pour se battre contre lui-même alors que tout était contre lui?

⁃ Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Et les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant. Gin se retourna à toute vitesse, lâchant son paquet sous la surprise. Ce fut avec des yeux écarquillés qu'il suivit la fumée d'une cigarette qui s'élevait dans les aires, descendant jusqu'à une bouche qui tenait le bâtonnet de nicotine avec habitude. Le samurai sentit une chaleur étouffante se répandre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il croisait finalement un regard intense si longtemps voulu. Ses lèvres se mirent doucement à trembler alors que Hijikata ne détournait toujours pas les yeux. Pire, le vice-commandant alla même jusqu'à s'approcher doucement du Yorozuya - prudemment, un pas après l'autre. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à un mètre du samurai qui avait le regard voilé. _Il n'essayait même plus de le cacher, il n'en avait plus la force…_

⁃ Tch! Quel gâchis…, pesta soudain Toushirou en baissant les yeux.

Et telle une marionnette obéissant à son propriétaire, Gintoki l'imita, laissant son regard tomber au sol. Là où gisait un pauvre paquet de cigarettes totalement fichu. L'argenté se trouva fasciné malgré lui - par cette image que l'alignement du paquet et des pieds nus du vice-commandant donnait…

⁃ Oi, Yorozuya…

La voix à peine plus forte qu'à la normale de Hijikata sembla résonner à même le corps de Gintoki, le faisant violemment frissonner. Clignant doucement des yeux, l'argenté releva finalement la tête vers l'homme en face de lui. _Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter…_

Ça ne dura qu'une seconde mais elle avait bien été là, cette chaleur douce contre ses lèvres - un baiser…furtif…tellement léger qu'on aurait dit une simple caresse…Les yeux grands ouverts et totalement figé, Gin regarda Hijikata se retirer sans arriver à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il l'avait embrassé…Hijikata l'avait embrassé…pourquoi?

⁃ Pourquoi…? souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du vice-commandant.

Qui ne se détourna pas, regardant avec assurance le samurai. Aussi droit que son katana, aucune hésitation n'émanait de lui.

⁃ Tu crois vraiment que tu le caches bien? répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, aucune mesquinerie dans la voix. Ça se voit comme le nez au-milieu de la figure que tu en mourrais d'envie…

Gintoki sentit ses pupilles s'écarquiller alors qu'il recommençait à trembler. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer? Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant? Il fit un pas en avant hésitant, levant légèrement la main.

⁃ J-Je...

⁃ Je suis désolé, le coupa Hijikata en levant aussi un bras, comme pour l'arrêter. C'est tout ce que je peux te donner…

Le coeur de Gin manqua un battement avant de soudain se mettre à tambouriner. Il avait du mal à respirer et ses yeux ne voyaient plus très bien. Mais il entendait parfaitement ce que Toushirou lui disait - pourtant, son corps, son coeur, son âme réagissait d'une manière dont il ne la pensait plus capable.

⁃ Alors dépêches-toi d'oublier et de passer à autre chose.

Et sur cette dernière parole, Hijikata se détourna, balançant sa cigarette finie par-terre et se dirigeant vers la porte. Plus ce dos s'éloignait de lui, plus le regard de Gintoki se fit aiguisé, retrouvant cette lueur autant bienfaitrice que dangereuse.

Toushirou ne put même pas atteindre la porte que quelque chose lui attrapait le poignet. Il se retrouva acculé à un mur en moins d'une seconde, ses mains prisonnières dans celles du Yorozuya qui les tenait fermement. Hijikata n'eut pas le temps de songer à faire ou dire quoi que ce soit que Gintoki s'emparait de sa bouche, collant leurs corps sur toute leur longueur. Le vice-commandant eut un geste de recule instinctif - mais cela ne donna que plus d'appuie au samurai qui lui décela les lèvres, plongeant sa langue dans cette caverne humide. Toushirou ne put retenir un gémissement alors que leurs langues se rencontraient finalement pour partir dans un ballet endiablé mené par le permanenté. Hijikata avait les yeux fermés et s'accrocha presque désespérément à l'épaule de l'argenté quand celui-ci lui lâcha une main pour la glisser dans ses cheveux. Alors que Gin se servait de cette prise pour le tirer vers lui, le Shinsengumi ne poussait pas. Il ne se débattait pas mais ne répondait pas vraiment non plus. Mais c'est avec force qu'il se tint au samurai alors que des sensations d'une intensité inconnue lui parcouraient tout le corps. Il en avait la tête qui tournait…

Gin le libéra finalement alors que l'oxygène commençait vraiment à leur manquer. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le Yorozuya le lâcha. Haletant, l'argenté lécha la salive qui avait coulé le long du menton du policier avant de remonter pour lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres, le nez, les yeux, la joue…Il lui embrassa l'oreille avant de le serrer fort contre lui, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou. Hijikata ne se débattit pas - il n'en avait pas la force, le souffle court et tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

⁃ Hijikata-kun…, souffla Gintoki dans son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Attends et tu verras…Je vais te faire tomber amoureux si profondément que tu ne pourras plus te passer moi…

Avec un dernier baiser su son cou, le samurai se redressa en prenant un peu de distance. Mais toujours appuyé contre le mur d'une main, l'argenté caressa de l'autre la joue du Shinsengumi, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il s'était décidé! Il l'avait prise, cette décision qu'il avait peur de prendre…_Cette détermination qu'il avait peur de prendre…_

⁃ Prépares-toi pour moi, Toushirou…

Et ainsi, Gin s'éloigna, le coeur décidé, l'âme sereine. C'est avec un sourire bizarrement tendre qu'il entendit Hijikata s'écrouler derrière lui, ses jambes ne le tenant plus.

* * *

_**Voilà ce qui marque, comme je l'appelle, la premier partie de cette histoire~! Les choses vont finalement commencer à bouger...émotions, évènements, décisions - tout ça servit sur un plateau par un tout autre serveur que jusqu'ici~! ou pas...Je m'embrouille toute seule avec cette tournure pas très claire, sorry U.U"**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! ^^ Je ne pas très sûre de moi pour les dernières répliques de Gintoki - elles sonnaient bien dans ma tête mais bizarrement...je ne sais pas, j'ai comme une expression de "out~" ^^" **_

_**A la prochaine **_


	7. The expensive one isn't the ice

**高いのはアイスじゃあね・果物だって！**

**The expensive one isn't the ice - it's the fruits, I say!**

**CHAPTER 6**

Le temps s'était considérablement refroidi- on était parti pour l'hiver le plus froid qu'Edo ait connu depuis des décennies d'après la chère miss météo. Pourtant, malgré ces conditions climatiques, une certaine chambre du QG du Shinsengumi était particulièrement surchauffée - et le chauffage n'y était pour rien…Et techniquement, ce n'était qu'une façon de parler - après tout, si quelqu'un lui demandait son avis, Yamazaki aurait plutôt tendance à dire que la chambre d'une certaine personne était anormalement froide…A l'inverse de la tête chaude qui occupait ladite salle.

⁃ Fukuchou*, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais…  
⁃ Oi…

Le grondement profond de son supérieur glaça l'espion sur place. Il pouvait sentir toutes les couleurs quitter son visage - tout comme son âme qui semblait s'enfuir petit à petit au fur et à mesure que le démon du Shinsengumi se tournait vers lui. Assis à son bureau, Hijikata Toushirou semblait avoir perdu le peu d'humanité qui lui restait- les yeux explosés de sang, un sourire digne du pire des psychopathes ornait son vissage, de la fumée semblant danser derrière lui telle une aura maléfique. Sagaru n'eut même pas le courage de trembler tellement il était terrorisé.

⁃ Oi, oi, Yamazaki, reprit le vice-commandant sur un ton doucereux totalement flippant. Qui a dit que tu pouvais partir ?

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Yamazaki. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de faire sa prière qu'une force surhumaine l'envoyait valser dans le shouji avant qu'il ne s'écrase tête la première dans le jardin, inconscient de terreur. Les quelques personnes présentes arrêtèrent ce qu'elles faisaient pour se tourner en un geste saccadé vers le trou fumant. D'où apparut la réincarnation de Satan lui-même - j'ai nommé Hijikata Toushirou.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? siffla-t-il doucement - ce qui terrorisa encore plus ses hommes que s'il l'avait crié. Tetsu est de nouveau sur pieds, non ? Dites-lui de venir m'assister - tout de suite !

Et le shouji réparé comme par magie, le vice-commandant s'enferma à nouveau dans son bureau. Une agitation monstre régnait dans le jardin alors qu'il se rasseyait, amenant une de ses nombreuses cigarettes allumées à sa bouche. Toushi inhala profondément, fermant les yeux et comptant les secondes avant que Sasaki Tetsunosuke - son punching-ball déjà utilisé trois fois de trop parce que son sacrifice humain de Yamazaki Sagaru avait intelligemment réussi à se tenir à l'écart - n'arrive. _Il ne pouvait pas rester seul…_S'il n'y avait personne pour le surveiller, même paperwork-san ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de penser à des choses inutiles et à se perdre dans un tourbillon de questions et de suppositions.

_Deux semaines…_Cela faisait deux semaines depuis cette soirée aux onsen et cette grande déclaration.

⁃ _Je vais te faire tomber amoureux si profondément que tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi…_

Sa température corporelle augmentant soudain, Hijikata amena une main hésitante à ses lèvres tremblantes, les touchant du bout des doigts. Il pouvait encore la sentir…Cette bouche contre la sienne, cette passion…

⁃ _Prépares-toi pour moi, Toushirou…_  
⁃ AAAAARGH ! craqua finalement le vice-commandant.  
⁃ Fukuchou ! hurla Tetsu en faisant son entrée.

Nul besoin de dire que l'assistant retourna à l'infirmerie plus vite qu'il n'en était sorti.

* * *

⁃ Toushi, Sougo, vous avez fait du bon travail ! sourit Kondou en accueillant un soir ses camarades au portail du QG. Tout s'est bien - TOUSHIIII?! se coupa lui-même le commandant.  
⁃ Tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes, Kondou-san. Pas de soucis.

Et levant un pouce en signe de victoire, la lèvre d'Hijikata tiqua bizarrement - donnant à son visage de psychopathe un air encore plus dérangé. Les yeux exorbités, le vice-commandant était couvert de sang - le sien ou non, là n'était pas la question. On aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit un abattoir - en plus d'être en manque de poudre blanche depuis trop longtemps. Kondou ne sut que dire- il ne put que regarder son vieil ami vaciller jusqu'à la baraque, son katana toujours à la main. Ce fut en pleurant de panique que le commandant se tourna vers Okita, le suppliant du regard.

⁃ Je n'y suis pour rien, Kondou-san, clarifia tout de suite le capitaine. Il a du se prendre un coup de trop quelque part. Depuis quelque temps, il se plonge encore plus qu'avant dans le boulot - autant niveaux paperasse que combats…On n'a pas pu levé un doigt qu'il avait déjà éliminé tout le monde - les cheveux clairs, yeux morts et 1m77 en premier !  
⁃ Toushi…

Hijikata laissa un soupir lui échapper alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement contre un mur. Il avait abandonné l'idée de dormir dans son futon depuis quelques temps déjà - les draps maudits semblaient être un catalyseur maléfique pour toutes les pensées qu'il essayait désespérément de ne pas avoir. Un autre soupir. Il était fatigué - autant physiquement que mentalement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution à tout ça - il n'allait pas tenir sinon ! Mais que pouvait-il faire si ne serait-ce que de penser au problème lui était impossible? _Soupir_. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Par chance, Kondou lui avait donné un jour de congé le lendemain. Il pourrait s'aérer et réfléchir à tout ça tranquillement…

⁃ Hum ? Jour de congé…? marmonna Hijikata, déjà à moitié endormi.

Mais des flashs de Hijikata-Spécial, Pedoro et sauna déclenchèrent une alarme dans sa tête. Et plus réveillé que jamais, le vice-commandant ne put retenir son cri de désespoir.

⁃ NOOOON !  
⁃ Shine, Hijikata kono yarou !**  
⁃ TOSHIIII !

* * *

Il se sentait comme…abandonné par les Dieux. Ou devrait-il dire par une voiture de police ? Assommé la veille par un Okita particulièrement remonté, Toushirou s'était résigné à prendre ce jour de congé forcé. Mais contrairement à ses habitudes, il avait eu l'intention de rester tranquillement dans sa chambre à méditer sur ce qu'il devait faire à partir de maintenant. Son idée n'avait pas été au goût de tous il semblerait…Car avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Hijikata s'était retrouvé propulsé dans une voiture et déposé sans ménagement à l'entrée de Kabukichou - avec pour ordre de profiter et se détendre.

⁃ Ha ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il soit efficace seulement dans ce genre de situation ? pesta le vice-commandant en s'allumant une cigarette.

Kondou ne pensait qu'à son bien, il le savait…Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le jeter tête la première sur le territoire de son ennemi actuel ! Et alors qu'il sentait sa pression sanguine monter en flèche, Hijikata tenta de se reprendre à coup de nicotine, soupirant profondément.

⁃ _Du calme, Toushirou,_ marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Tu t'es assez donné en spectacle ces derniers jours. Il est temps de se reprendre et de changer d'air…

Ses résolutions prises, le vice-commandant s'engagea dans la rue qu'il connaissait bien - il venait ici à chacun de ses jours de congé après tout. Prenant quasiment toujours le même itinéraire…Ses pas devinrent hésitants malgré lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se stoppe au milieu de la rue. Et quasiment à chacun de ses jours off, il tombait sur la personne qu'il voulait le moins voir en ce moment. _Ou pas…_Hijikata pouvait sentir son estomac se tordre sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le mettant mal à l'aise avec lui-même.

⁃ Huh, voilà que je recommence à trop réfléchir, se réprimanda mentalement le policier. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait savoir qu'aujourd'hui précisément est mon jour de congé ? Ridicule…

Et hochant de la tête pour lui-même, Hijikata se remit en route, plus serein que jamais, Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive à destination. Un restaurant familial. Depuis la mort de l'aubergiste, il avait dut se rabattre sur cet endroit pour ses repas, se promenant donc avec encore plus de mayonnaise qu'il ne le faisait avant. Sauf que là, il était tout sauf d'humeur à manger de la mayonnaise au riz. Non, il ne pouvait même rien avaler tellement son ventre faisait des montagnes russes.

Quelle était cette sensation? De l'angoisse? De l'inquiétude? De l'excitation? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait y trouver? Que voulait-il exactement? Mais Toushirou ne laissa pas son esprit chercher de réponses. Et tournant les talons, il s'éloigna doucement, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans Kabukichou. _Il n'avait pas faim…_Il ne voulait pas voir de film, pas aller au sauna…La vue du stand de dango lui retourna le ventre et les pachinko le dégoutèrent encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Il erra sans but durant des heures, s'arrêtant devant des boutiques pour essayer de se motiver mais abandonnant tout aussi tôt. Même les konbini était zone interdite à cause de leurs rayons remplis de JUMP - ça sortait le samedi maintenant, ces trucs là?

Hijikata soupira- il se désespérait lui-même. Depuis ce fameux soir aux Onsen, son esprit avait été sans dessus-dessous à cause des paroles et des actions de cet homme. Mais le choc qu'il avait ressenti avait vite été balayé, remplacé par de la colère; le vice-commandant était furieux - furieux envers lui-même et cette déception qui s'était emparée de lui quand le samurai argenté ne s'était pas manifesté. _Pas une seule fois en trois semaines._ Toushi ne comprenait pas sa réaction face à un tel traitement - et il ne voulait pas comprendre!_ Il avait trop peur de comprendre…_

Les heures avaient défilé sans que le policier ne s'en aperçoive. Et il était revenu à la case départ - devant le restaurant familial. Toushirou souffla doucement alors qu'il abandonnait son combat intérieur; il était trop fatigué pour cela. C'est pourquoi il se laissa aller et suivit ses instincts. Ce fut malgré lui que le policier scanda la salle en entrant, à la recherche d'un été argenté. Il baissa les yeux en pinçant les lèvres, tentant de contenir sa déception.

⁃ Je peux prendre votre commande ? s'exclama avec bien trop d'enthousiasme la serveuse, ce qui eut le don de déprimer Hijikata.  
⁃ Un café et…et c'est tout…  
⁃ Tout de suite !  
⁃ Et voilà~ ! sourit une autre jeune fille en apparaissant à la table d'à côté.

Toushirou n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait un voisin, un mur séparant les deux tables. Il était assez haut, seul sa tête en dépassée. Ce devait donc être un gamin venu prendre son goûter et…le policier claqua légèrement de la langue. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien - voilà qu'il s'amusait à se faire des films à partir d'un simple mur! Mais il n'avait pas eut le choix - c'était la seule chose que son cerveau avait trouvé pour ne pas se focaliser sur ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau de la serveuse.

⁃ Un parfait au chocolat ! annonça-t-elle joyeusement en posant la chose - avant de soudain avoir un mouvement de recule et une grimace mi-inquiète mi-dégoûtée. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, monsieur ? C'est votre cinquième parfait de la journée - vous avez l'air sur le point de vomir !

Hijikata eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêta, tout comme son cœur qui était serré comme jamais dans sa poitrine. Ce fut presque au ralentit qu'il vit une chevelure argentée apparaître de l'autre côté du mur. Pâle et le front couvert de sueur, le Yorozuya semblait vraiment mal en point, ses yeux de poisson mort reflétant presque le fleuve du Styx. Pourtant, c'est avec son habituel sourire en coin qu'il répondit à la serveuse.

⁃ Je vais bien je vous dis - argh…Je peux avaler des parfaits comme de l'eau, pas de soucis !

Et alors que la serveuse s'éloignait avec incertitude, Gintoki entama son énième dessert, chaque bouchée semblant lui coûter. Et Toushirou ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Ses oreilles avaient prit feu dès le moment où le samurai avait parlé - et maintenant, c'était son visage tout entier qui s'était enflammé, lui brouillant encore plus l'esprit. _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

⁃ Hum ?

Sa cuillère toujours en bouche, le permanenté ne lui accorda qu'un regard en coin. Un long regard qui voulait tout dire. _Il l'avait attendu !_

⁃ _Il m'a attendu…_, souffla mentalement Hijikata. _Il m'attend depuis ce matin…Pourquoi…Pourquoi ?_

La chaleur qui s'était répandue dans la poitrine de l'officier dès l'instant où il avait vu le Yorozuya s'intensifia soudain. _D'un feu qui le consumait jusqu'ici, c'était devenu une chaleur si douce qu'il embrassa de toute son âme._ Toushirou rougit deux fois plus devant son monologue interne. Il se détourna avec une main sur la bouche, plus rouge que jamais. D'un geste tremblant, il attrapa son café arrivé entre temps. Mais il était soudain tellement tendu qu'il ne réussit qu'à en éclabousser de partout. Ce fut malgré lui que le vice-commandant tourna les yeux vers son voisin pour voir sa réaction. Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine…

Gintoki s'était finalement tourné vers lui et l'observait ouvertement. Son regard était rieur mais pas moqueur; son petit sourire amusé mais pas condescend. Hijikata avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à une toute autre personne! Même l'atmosphère que le Yorozuya dégageait était totalement différente - les enfermant dans leur propre bulle, un monde où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Et bizarrement, Toushirou ne se sentait pas l'envie d'en sortir…

Les samurais passèrent le moment en silence - l'un mangeant tranquillement tandis que l'autre buvait son café à petites gorgées. Rien dans leur attitude ne trahissait le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls mais passaient du temps avec l'autre. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le vice-commandant se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Ce fut sans regrets qu'il vit le permanenté e lever en premier pour partir. Sans un regard en arrière, mais Hijikata n'en fut pas blessé. Plus calme que jamais, le policier laissa son regard se perdre dans sa tasse vide. Un petit sourire lui échappa alors qu'il se levait à son tour.

⁃ Ça vous fera 3200 yens ! sourit tout naturellement la caissière.  
⁃ …Pardon ? s'étonna le policier en clignant des yeux.  
⁃ Un café à 200 yens et cinq parfaits à 600 yens - 3200 yens s'il-vous-plaît !

Hijikata explosa presque la porte du restaurant alors qu'il sortait après avoir payé. Le reçu dans son poing serré, il parcourut d'un regard hargneux la rue, à la recherche d'une certaine personne. Ce fut avec beaucoup moins de mordant qu'à l'habitude qu'il interpela le permanenté.

⁃ Première et dernière fois, Yorozuya ! cria-t-il sans pour autant le pourchasser.

Et secouant à peine la main par-dessus son épaule pour seule réponse, Gintoki continua de s'éloigner avec nonchalance. Avant d'être trop loin, il prit tout de même le temps d'envoyer un sourire en coin plein de promesses au vice-commandant. Celui-ci ne put que le lui rendre.

_Les pendules étaient remises à zéro. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient enfin commencer…_

* * *

**_*Vice-commandant **Meurs, enfoiré d'Hijikata !_**

* * *

**C'est sur un plateau d'argent que je vous offre le chapitre 6 de ma p'tite histoire °^° Désolée pour le délais entre celui-ci et le chapitre précédent, mais entre la fac, un déménagement et des amis qui trouvent le moyen de tous venir me rendre visite dans la même semaine, je ne savais juste plus où donner de la tête...**

**Et si en plus, vous rajoutez à ça la rencontre avec une merveilleuse jeune fille avec qui je me vois bien partager une chambre à l'asile sur ma p'tite île personelle - oulalala, que d'aventures en quelques jours x3 Merci à _Lulu_ (aussi connu sous le nom **Lulu-Tsubasa Kirinka **et bien d'autres dont je ne pourrai pas faire la liste) qui a bien accepté de devenir bêta-readeuse pour une tcharbée comme moi - kore kara mo, yoroshiku onegaishimasu ! *^***

**Toujours contente de savoir ce que vous en pensez~!**


	8. Close properly the car's doors

**車のドアをちゃんとしめてな・ひざがかかっている！**

**_Close properly the car's doors - your knees are at stake!_**

**CHAPTER 7**

⁃ Ah ! Danna !

L'exclama de Sougo fit se retourner Hijikata plus vite que la normale - mais le vice-commandant tenta de le cacher en tapotant sa cigarette contre le cendrier mit à disposition. Les deux policiers se tenaient au coin d'une rue, attendant que Yamazaki vienne les récupérer. Et tournant ce même coin de rue, les Yorozuya s'étaient retrouvés dans le champ de vison des officiers, s'arrêtant malgré eux quand ils les remarquèrent.

⁃ Hijikata-san, Okita-san, salua poliment Shinpachi. Ça faisait longtemps.

Et il avait raison. Les trois idiots nationaux de Kabukichou s'étaient tenus assez tranquilles ces derniers temps - ne fourrant pour une fois pas leur nez dans les affaires du Shinsengumi. Toushirou souffla doucement pour lui-même alors qu'il songeait qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'affaires assez importantes pour qu'un certain permanenté se décide à bouger. Ce fut en rougissant malgré lui que le vice-commandant se détourna après avoir croisé le regarde Gintoki. Celui-ci n'avait rien de spécial, toujours aussi blasé qu'à l'habitude. Et pourtant…Hijikata écrasa plus violemment que nécessaire sa cigarette en grinçant des dents. _Il fallait qu'il se calme ! _Et que ses nerfs arrêtent d'être autant focalisés sur le samurai - ça allait le rendre fou si ça continuait…

⁃ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda finalement l'argenté - et sa voix fit sursauter malgré lui Toushirou. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes perdus ? Voilà pourquoi on ne devrait pas laisser les enfants se promener tout seul !

⁃ Qui est-ce que tu…?!

Mais Toushirou ne put pas terminer sa phrase, sa voix restant coincée dans sa gorge soudain serrée._ Ce regard…_Le samurai put sentir ses joues s'enflammer alors qu'il n'arrivait juste pas à détourner les yeux des pupilles vermeilles de Gintoki. Elles étaient soudain pleines de vie, brillantes d'espièglerie et de tendresse. C'était à croire que le simple fait de voir le policier, d'avoir attiré son attention avait reboosté le Yorozuya comme jamais. Hijikata tenta vainement de se cacher derrière sa main quand il se rendit compte que _c'était exactement ça…_

⁃ On attend que Zaki arrive avec la voiture, expliqua tranquillement Sougo.

Par chance, personne n'avait remarqué l'état du vice-commandant…A part bien sûr la cause de toute cette agitation interne.

⁃ Et vous alors, Danna ? Vous sortez le chien ?

⁃ Hum ? On n'a pas pris Sadaharu pourtant, remarqua Shinpachi en se tournant quand même pour vérifier.

⁃ Exactement! renchérit Kagura. Ta bêtise t'est tellement montée à la tête que tu commences à voir des choses, DoS ?

Pour seule réponse, Okita leva doucement le bras pour pointer quelque chose. Et suivant son doigt, tout le monde baissa les yeux vers l'espace entre Gintoki et Kagura. Comme-ci c'était la chose la plus normale au monde, la jeune Yato tenait fermement la manche du Yukata de l'adulte. Elle alla même jusqu'à resserrer encore plus sa prise quand elle remarqua les regards de son entourage sur sa main.

⁃ Oi…, souffla-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers le capitaine. C'est moi que tu traites de chien, kuso yarou*?

Enfer et damnation eurent vite fait de tomber sur le petit coin de rue alors que Kagura se jetait sur le policier - sans pour autant lâcher Gintoki ! _Plus jamais…_Le permanenté était finalement revenu de son enfer personnel - pour de bon ! La jeune fille ne laisserait plus jamais cette étincelle qu'était "Gin-chan" s'éloigner d'elle.

⁃ Oi ! Kagura ! paniqua celui-ci.

Parce que bien que lancée dans sa bagarre, l'adolescente gardait précieusement le vêtement dans sa poigne, entraînant l'argenté avec chacun de ses mouvements. Et alors qu'elle agitait son parapluie dans tous les sens, c'était plus l'adulte que Sougo qui recevait ses coups. Heureusement pour le pauvre Yorozuya, une attaque bien placée du capitaine et une bourrasque un peu trop forte de la Yato déchirèrent sa manche déjà bien maltraitée. Le bruit de tissu qui se déchire sembla résonner dans la rue soudainement silencieuse.

⁃ …Ah…, fut la seule chose que Kagura trouva à dire.

⁃ Y A PAS DE "AH" QUI TIENNE ! beugla Gintoki. A quoi tu joues, espèce d'idiote? C'était mon dernier propre! Tu as intérêt à le repayer!

⁃ …Tch…Uruse-aru**…

La crise que le samurai voulut piquer partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée quand il remarqua l'expression de l'adolescente. Faisant clairement la moue, elle avait détourné la tête et se frottait le bras d'un air embêté, le bout de yukata reposant tristement dans son poing serré. Le permanenté eut un petit soupir en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Et malgré son air apparemment lassé, un petit sourire lui échappa le temps d'une seconde.

⁃ Allez, donne-moi ça ! grogna le Yorozuya.

Et attrapant la loque bleue et blanche, il se débrouilla pour l'attacher bien serré sur le manche de l'ombrelle de Kagura. Il alla même jusqu'à déchirer un autre pan de son yukata pour faire quelque chose d'un temps soit peu jolie. C'est avec une expression fière qu'il rendit son bien à la jeune fille - qui ne put que le regarder qu'avec de grands yeux.

⁃ Voilà, avec ça, tu devrais être tranquille ! lança l'argenté. Maintenant, on y va ! Okita-kun, Oogushi-kun, au plaisir !

C'est en souriant plus que jamais que Kagura imita le Yorozuya, Shinpachi leur emboîtant le pas avec un sourire lumineux. Et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Gintoki ne put s'empêcher un dernier regard tout en se tournant légèrement pour tapoter la tête de la Yato. Une nouvelle cigarette en bouche, Hijikata suivait la retraite du trio avec un petit sourire en coin. Il avait le regard discrètement attendri par cette "scène de famille". Mais alors que le bleu et le rouge se rencontraient, Gintoki vit quelque chose au fond de ces yeux qui ne lui plut pas. _De l'incertitude…_

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les Yorozuya étaient en mouvement - et pas qu'un peu ! Après un temps de flottement dans leur travail, ils étaient finalement revenus à leurs racines - là où tout avait commencé, où ils étaient des maîtres en la matière !…ou pas…

⁃ Kono kuso neko !*** gronda Gintoki en se jetant sur l'animal.

⁃ Nya !

Et comme pour narguer le samurai, le félin prit bien le temps de se lécher la patte avant de partir tranquillement, tournant le dos à l'humain qui venait de se prendre un mur – littéralement ! La petite victoire du chat fut de courte durée cependant quand Shinpachi et Kagura sortirent soudain de nulle part, armés respectivement d'un filet et d'une ombrelle. Pas besoin de préciser que la course-poursuite créa bien du grabuge dans les petites rues de Kabukichou - entre la Yato qui semblait plus vouloir écraser l'animal qu'autre chose et les guerriers qui suivaient le mouvement malgré eux, rien ne fut épargné sur leur passage ! Jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur une grande avenue bondée de monde.

⁃ Où est-ce que cette peste sur pattes est passée? grogna Gin en se penchant pour voir entre les jambes des passants. Ah…

Sur le coup, le permanenté eut un sourie satisfait en voyant le félin entrer dans une voiture à l'arrêt. Il s'était piégé lui-même! Les muscles du visage de Gin se figèrent d'eux-même alors que les portes du véhicule claquées avant que la voiture ne parte sur les chapeaux de roues. Ce fut d'un même mouvement que les Yorozuya se redressèrent, un cri indigné leur échappant.

⁃ Yamazak i! Démarre la voiture !

Clairement au beau milieu d'une enquête, Hijikata et Kondou venaient de sortir du même immeuble que les fuyards-voleurs-de-chat. Fuyards-voleurs-de-chat qui n'étaient nuls autres que des Jouishishi en fuite devant le Shinsengumi. Ce fut Kagura qui réagit en premier alors que Okita montait à l'avant du véhicule, son bazooka à l'épaule.

⁃ Même pas en rêve !

Et son cri de guerre poussé, l'adolescente attrapa Gin et Shinpachi par le bras avant de s'élancer vers la voiture. Les têtes du Shinsengumi ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arrivait quand ils se retrouvèrent propulsés dans leur propre véhicule, des membres inconnus les compressant de tous les côtés. Yamazaki ne chercha pas à savoir et à peine toutes les portes fermées qu'il appuyait sur le champignon. Un branle-bas d'enfer secoua soudain la cabine.

⁃ Ara…Shinpachi-kun ? s'étonna Kondou, écrasé contre une fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

⁃ Att-Kagura-chan! paniqua le lunetteux sans faire attention à la question du commandant. Ne bouge pas les jambes, par pitié!

⁃ Fonce Jimmy ! ordonna la jeune fille, à moitié debout sur les genoux de l'otaku. Rattrape-moi ces kidnappeurs de chat!

⁃ Oi, China, appela calmement Sougo, en sécurité sur le siège avant. T'en as de l'audace pour donner des ordres dans une voiture de police. Tu veux que je t'apprenne un peu les bonnes manières?

Et le plus naturellement du monde, Okita pointa son bazooka sur l'adolescente - en plein milieu de la voiture! L'agitation dans l'habitacle de celle-ci ne fit que s'accentuer. Et ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, Yamazaki commença à faire des zigzagues saccadés sur la route - heureusement, ils avaient quitté la ville et longeaient maintenant la rivière; sinon, il y aurait eut des morts! S'il n'y en avait pas déjà à l'intérieur…

⁃ Yamazaki, teme ! grogna Hijikata en se frottant le crâne. Tu peux pas conduire droit, oui ?

Mais le vice-commandant ne chercha pas à écouter l'excuse de l'espion, se rendant soudain compte dans quelle position il était. Le dos plaqué contre la portière, il était à moitié allongé sur la banquette malgré ses jambes qui pendaient comme elles pouvaient sous Kagura. La Yato était en pleine bagarre avec Sougo et s'il était encore en état de réagir, Toushirou aurait sûrement eu peur pour ses jambes. _Mais non…_Il était juste tout bonnement incapable de réfléchir. Pas avec la façon dont Gintoki était allongé sur lui…

Une main sur la portière pour ne pas écraser le policier, l'argenté avait la tête enfouie dans son cou, ses mèches chatouillant à chaque mouvement le nez de Toushirou. Celui-ci pouvait sentir son cœur battre à cent à l'heure alors qu'il prenait une respiration saccadée - et ça lui suffit pour marquer à jamais l'odeur du permanenté dans sa mémoire. _Il en avait la tête qui tournait !_ Douce et sucrée avec ce qu'il fallait de masculinité…

Les joues de Hijikata s'enflammèrent d'elles-mêmes alors que Gin tournait légèrement la tête, son souffle venant caresser le cou du vice-commandant. Celui-ci ferma violemment les yeux, son corps se raidissant soudain pour s'empêcher d'émettre un son quelconque. Il pouvait presque les voir derrière ses paupières fermées…Ces rubis passionnés cachés des mèches argentées…_Ce regard qui semblait le vriller sur place tellement il était intense…_Un frisson secoua Hijikata, sa peau soudain en feu là où les lèvres du Yorozuya l'avaient frôlé. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas gémir.

⁃ Hum…Fukuchou ? Vous allez bien ? appela soudain Yamazaki en ralentissant légèrement. On ne vous entend plus.

⁃ Je…

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde…Le cœur dans la gorge, le souffle de Hijikata le quitta alors qu'il sentait la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir. Des bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de lui alors qu'une impression de flotter le prenait soudain le temps d'un instant. Le vice-commandant fut ramené au moment présent par une secousse violente mais pas douloureuse. Il se sentait tourner, rouler sur de l'herbe qui l'emmenait toujours plus bas. Mais il n'assimilait rien…Rien à part cette chaleur autour de lui, cette étreinte protectrice, cette odeur enivrante. Toushirou sentit l'air le quitter alors qu'il s'étalait finalement sur une surface plane, yeux tournés vers le ciel. Un ciel si bleu et si limpide. Il pouvait presque les voir, les rayons du soleil qui miroitaient dans ses cheveux argentés.

Gintoki était à nouveau allongé sur lui, un bras derrière sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal et la tête enfoncée dans son cou. Hijikata pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser sa peau à chacune de ses respirations, son nez l'effleurant doucement. Inconsciemment, le vice-commandant tourna la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès. Et le souffle déjà erratique de Toushirou ne fit que s'intensifier quand Gin se décida à bouger - mais pas à s'éloigner ! Au contraire…Le samurai colla leurs corps sur toute leur longueur et entrelaça les doigts de sa main libre avec ceux tremblants du policier. Tout doucement, il glissa son visage dans le cou du brun, remontant délicatement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne touchent son oreille plus rouge que jamais. L'argenté souffla furtivement avant de parler, la voix profonde de sincérité.

⁃ Je t'aime, Toushirou…

Hijikata crut qu'il allait mourir tellement son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Si fort qu'il était certain que l'homme au-dessus de lui pouvait facilement le sentir.

⁃ Je t'aime…Je te le dirai autant de fois qu'il le faut, autant de fois que tu le voudras…parce que je suis plus que sincère, Toushirou. Alors oublie toutes tes incertitudes…Je t'aime…

Le samurai ne put que rester là à regarder le ciel, écoutant son coeur…qui battait au rythme de celui de Gintoki.

Décembre était finalement arrivé et s'écoulait doucement. Et plus les jours passés, plus les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient. Qui disait fête de fin d'année, disait une pile de travail monstre qui ne disparaîtrait pas avant l'arrivée du printemps. Toushirou soupira doucement en amenant sa cigarette à sa bouche, son pas ralentissant malgré lui.

⁃ Huh…C'est maintenant ou jamais si je veux un temps soit peu me reposer…

Et c'était sur cette pensée qu'il s'était prit une journée et demi de congé. Histoire de recharger ses batteries avant d'affronter la nouvelle année. Hijikata mentirait s'il disait que là était sa seule motivation - mais il préféra ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là, désireux de garder sa tranquillité d'esprit un peu plus longtemps.

C'est donc parfaitement normalement qu'il entra dans le restaurant familial. Bras croisés dans son yukata, il s'assit à une table sans vraiment laisser son regard se balader plus que ça. _C'était inutile…_Parce qu'il pouvait le sentir - que quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui…Pourtant, c'est sans appréhension ni rien qu'il avait laissé ce sentiment s'emparer de lui depuis qu'il était debout - _il était préparé…_

⁃ Votre café ! s'exclama avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme la serveuse.

Elle perdit vite son sourire quand le vice-commandant vida tout naturellement un pot de mayonnaise dedans. Le regard distrait, ce fut à une allure tranquille qu'il avala sa boisson. Et bien qu'il prit son temps, le policier se retrouva bientôt à regarder au fond de sa tasse…durant plusieurs heures…Les gens allaient et venaient autour de lui mais ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Pas comme-ci l'officier les remarquait vraiment plus que ça. Il était trop perdu dans son monde - un monde de blanc et de silence, un endroit tranquille que même ses propres pensées ne pouvaient pas déranger. Quand Toushirou revint finalement à lui, le soleil avait déjà commencé sa descente. Il observa d'un regard lointain les rayons de l'astre qui illuminaient chaleureusement les contours de la ville.

Toujours aussi calme avec lui-même, ce fut en prenant une autre cigarette qu'il se leva pour payer. Sortant du restaurant, il descendit les marches menant à la rue avant de s'arrêter. Il inspira doucement sur son bâtonnet blanc avant de souffler une spirale de fumée. Celle-ci disparut dans le ciel orangé alors que tout ce qui se trouvait devant Hijikata s'écartait finalement. _Tout sauf une chose…_

⁃ Yo !

Pour seule réponse à la salutation de Gintoki, Toushirou laissa sa cigarette se consumer aux bouts de ses doigts.

* * *

_**Omake: Pendant ce temps, dans la voiture… **_

⁃_ Hum…? Fukuchou? Vous allez bien? appela soudain Yamazaki en ralentissant légèrement. On ne vous entend plus._

⁃_ Je…_

_Mais Hijikata ne termina jamais sa phrase, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et de corps qui tombent avalant ses mots. Et avant que Sagaru ne songe à totalement s'arrêter pour voir ce qui s'était passé, un pied s'écrasa soudain sur le sien, le forçant à appuyer sur l'accélérateur. La voiture se retrouva propulser en avant alors que les passagers étaient plaqués contre les sièges et que la porte claquait violemment._

⁃_ Okita-taichou ?! paniqua Yamazaki._

⁃_ Zaki…, souffla le blond, son sourire de sadique en place. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important selon toi? Hijikata-san…ou attraper les méchants? Fais ton choix, Zaki..._

⁃_ Par pitié, ma vie avant tout!_

⁃_ Za_ー_ki_ー_!_

_L'espion pouvait jurer que tous les os de son pied allaient finir en miettes d'ici la fin de cette histoire. Mais il ferait avec - il tenait trop à sa vie pour ça…_

* * *

_***kuso yarou - sale con **uruse aru - la ferme ***Saleté de chat!**_

* * *

**Ça aura traîné mais voilà finalement le chapitre 7 °^° J'espère qu'il valait l'attende - j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu brouillant au début personnellement " Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez si l'envie vous prend °^°**

**Encore une fois, je suis pas bien sûre de comment j'ai développé le caractère de Gintoki - la façon dont il exprime ses sentiments et tout et tout...J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop OC "**

**Brefouille ! Quoi qu'il en soit, on touche bientôt à la fin de tout ça °^° ...mais en même, l'aventure ne fait que commencer ! Mouhahaha-argh...Ah oh oui! Et surtout, ne vous étonnez si je change le rating pour la chapitre suivant ^^" Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre cette histoire de rating mais pour le dernier de la liste, je sais comment l'utiliser et où le mettre °^° ...enfin je crois xD Bref! **

**Mata nee ! *je ferai en sorte de ne pas trop traîner pour uploader la suite ^^" Encore désolée pour le délais "***

_Edit: encore merci à Lulu-chan pour avoir prit le temps de corriger mon p'tit haricot vert °^° Otsukaresan!_


	9. Strong Luv Sick Password is Fascination

_**強いLuv Sick・パスワードはファシネション**_

_**Strong Luv Sick - Password is Fascination**_

* * *

_**NA:** Lemon en fin de chapitre - pour ne pas dire "la majorité du chapitre" ^^" Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas bien grave - même si personnellement, je pense que ce passage est particulièrement important...enfin, si on veut...enfin...voilà quoi! ^^" Je vous laisse juger..._**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Un silence tranquille planait sur les deux hommes, à peine troublé par les bruits qui animaient cette fin de journée sur Kabukichou. Tout à fait détendu, Hijikata tira doucement sur sa cigarette, laissant la fumée rester en suspend quelques temps dans sa bouche avant de souffler. Gintoki le regarda faire avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il attendit que le samurai ait terminé d'apprécier sa nicotine pour parler.

- J'ai gagné gros au pachinko aujourd'hui…, commença simplement l'argenté en glissant un bras dans le pan de son yukata. Ça te dit d'aller manger quelque part d'un peu plus chic pour une fois?

- …J'ai déjà mangé, répondit doucement le policier après un petit silence.

- J'appelle pas un café un repas, moi! rigola le permanenté. Peu importe la tonne de mayonnaise que t'y mets!

Et avant que Toushirou ne puisse réagir, le Yorozuya lui attrapa la main avant de se mettre en route, l'entraînant avec lui. Le Shinsengumi ne put juste rien faire, trébuchant un peu sur ses propres pieds avant de se caler sur le rythme de l'argenté. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son coeur…Si le pouls du Yorozuya était régulier sous ses doigts, à peine perceptible, celui d'Hijikata battait des records, résonnant violemment dans tout son corps. Toute la tranquillité et le self-contrôle dont Toushirou avait réussit à faire preuve toute la journée s'étaient envolés dès l'instant où leurs mains s'étaient touchées - les doigts de Gintoki fermes et bien présent sous les siens qui tremblaient presque. Le vice-commandant se entait rougir malgré lui…et ses joues s'enflammèrent un instant quand il remarqua que des gens se retournaient sur leur passage.

- L-Lâches-moi…, balbutia-t-il comme il put, essayant de récupérer sans grande conviction son bras. Je te suis alors pas besoin de me tenir comme ça!

Le permanenté s'arrêta sans crier garde mais ne lâcha pas pour autant. Le visage vide d'expression apparente, Gintoki se tourna doucement vers son compagnon, le détaillant longuement. Les joues déjà rouges de Toushirou devinrent soudain cramoisie alors que le samurai laissait échapper un petit sourire attendri.

- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand t'es embarrassé.

- Espèce de…! réagit instinctivement le vice-commandant en récupérant finalement sa main.

- On est arrivé, le coupa tranquillement le Yorozuya.

Et devant se retenir d'amener sa main à son coeur comme pour la (ou le!) protéger, Hijikata se tourna prudemment vers le bâtiment devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'eux-mêmes. _Même une année de salaire ne pourrait pas lui permettre une nuit digne de ce nom dans une telle auberge!_ Ce fut bizarrement paniqué que le Shinsengumi se tourna vers son compagnon - mais celui-ci n'était plus à ses côtés, déjà devant les portes qui s'étaient ouvertes à son approche.

- Tu viens? appela gentiment Gintoki - et presque autant que tout le reste, cette gentillesse déstabilisa le policier.

- Tu es sûr que tu peux te permettre ça? demanda finalement Toushirou alors qu'ils prenaient place dans une salle privée, visiblement réservée. Je te préviens, je ne paye rien!

- Puisque je te dis que c'est bon! s'exclama tranquillement le samurai, un coude appuyé contre la table et la tête dans la main. Nee-chan, yoroshiku ne!

Et s'inclinant profondément, la jeune femme en kimono quitta la pièce à petits pas pressés pour leur apporter leur repas. Toushirou reporta alors toute son attention sur l'homme en face de lui - son coeur loupant un battement alors qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de ce qui se passait. Il se força à garder ses émotions sous contrôle et à ne pas laisser son calme le quitter.

- Y-a quelque chose qui m'intrigue depuis quelques temps…, parla finalement le vice-commandant.

- Hum…quoi donc?

- Qui?

La question avait été posée tout à fait normalement, san sous-entendus ni rien. Pourtant, l'atmosphère calme et détendue autour de Gintoki se figea à ce simple mot alors qu'un voile noir tombait sur son visage. Toushi se sentit soudain bizarrement mal et se dépêcha d'ajouter quelque chose, de s'expliquer.

- Qui est-ce que tu as soudoyé pour qu'il joue ton informateur? Sougo? Yamazaki?…Iya, si ça avait été Sougo, j'en aurai entendu parler malgré moi, résonna à voix haute l'officier. Ano Yamazaki no yarou - il ne paye rien pour attendre une fois que je serai rentré! Seppuku da!

- Maa, maa…, rigola doucement l'argenté à nouveau totalement à l'aise. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Oogushi-kun? "A l'amour comme à la guerre"; j'ai sut jouer mes cartes comme il fallait.

- Oh? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça avec autant de confiance?

- Tu es là, non?

Hijikata ne trouva rien à répondre, ses joues lui faisant mal tellement elles étaient rouges.

* * *

La serveuse eut à peine finit de débarrasser que le Shinsengumi allumait une cigarette, se laissant aller sur un bras en soufflant profondément. Il se sentait bien…Le repas avait été excellent et il était incroyablement détendu, sa garde totalement baissée. Ce qui était rare pour quelque comme lui! Avec son style de vie où il pouvait se faire tuer à chaque seconde, il y avait très peu de personnes avec qui il pouvait vraiment se relâcher - même Kondou le forçait ces derniers temps à rester vigilant, avec ses tendances de stalker et tous les risques qu'elles engendraient…_et ne le lancez même pas sur Sougo!_ Toushirou pesta doucement pour lui-même en songeant au blond. Avant de légèrement tourner la tête, ayant repéré un éclat d'argent du coin de l'oeil.

Hijikata ne l'avait pas vu bouger mais Gintoki se trouvait maintenant assit à côté de lui. En tailleur face à la table, le Yorozuya avait sortit d'il ne savait trop où une bouteille de saké et deux coupelles. Le policier se redressa mollement avant d'accepter un verre. Et écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier mit à disposition, il versa le liquide dans la coupelle tendue du permanenté. Ce fut un regard vermeille brillant de malice qui se plongea dans le sien alors qu'ils trinquaient doucement.

- Kanpai…, souffla Gin en effleurant la boisson des lèvres.

Hijikata le regarda descendre son alcool par-dessus sa propre coupelle, les paupières soudain lourdes d'un quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. De la passion? De l'envie? Quoi que ça ait été, le Yorozuya ne pouvait qualifier ce regard que d'une chose -_ sexy…_Les deux hommes continuèrent à boire dans un silence électrique, chargé d'une tension qui faisait s'hérisser les poiles de votre nuque et vous donnait des frissons. Leurs gestes étaient lents, pleins de sous-entendus - presque autant que leurs regards qui se rencontraient que pour émoustiller encore plus leurs sens…Hijikata se décida finalement à parler alors qu'ils avaient presque finit la bouteille.

- Est-ce que t'essayes de me bourrer, Yorozuya? demanda-t-il dans un souffle intense, le saké lui montant légèrement aux joues.

- Comme-ci…, rigola doucement Gintoki, sa voix un bourdonnement profond. Je t'ai déjà vu saoule - merci bien mais plus jamais! J'ai bien faillit te couper en deux sans même le vouloir!

- Huh…Comme-ci j'allais laisser quelqu'un comme toi m'avoir!

Et levant sa coupe, Hijikata se figea malgré lui quand il _les_ sentit - ses doigts fermes mais prudents qui avaient glissé sur le tatami pour s'entremêler aux siens. Sans le vouloir, le vice-commandant baissa légèrement la tête, laissant ses mèches cacher son expression. Il fit bien attention à ne laisser aucune émotion transparaître à travers leurs mains liées - il ne put cependant pas empêcher les tremblements de ses doigts. Et prenant une respiration saccadée, il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le visage de Gintoki…alors qu'il lui rendait timidement mais avec fermeté son étreinte.

Les yeux de l'argenté s'écarquillèrent alors que son souffle se bloquait visiblement dans sa gorge. D'un mouvement un peu trop brusque, il posa sa coupelle, éclaboussant un peu de saké sur la table. Toushi se força à concentrer son regard sur ces gouttes alors qu'il pouvait sentir son compagnon finalement ouvertement se tourner vers lui. Les joues du policier s'enflammèrent alors que ce regard passionné s'ancrer sur sa nuque. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation silencieuse alors que la tête du permanenté se posait soudain sur son épaule, son front caressant doucement le tissu.

- Moo, Hijikata-kun yo…, souffla Gintoki. Si tu fais ça, je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir…

Et sans attendre aucune forme de réponse, le samurai bougea. Il glissa sa main libre dans le cou de Hijikata, lui attrapant le menton fermement. Toushirou sentit son souffle se couper alors que Gin posait finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs doigts toujours entremêlés, l'argenté remonta son autre main pour la passer dans les cheveux du policier. Dans un mouvement fluide, le Yorozuya enjamba son partenaire, arrangeant sa tête pour approfondir le baiser. Mais alors que la langue de Gin venait doucement titiller la lèvre inférieure de Toushi, celui-ci ne réagit pas - ne bougea pas, ne la laissa pas entrer. Gintoki l'avait soudain sentit se détendre dan son étreinte; trop se détendre…Lui posant un autre baiser sur les lèvres, l'argenté allongea le vice-commandant avant de soudain le serrer contre lui - une main dans le bas de son dos, il laissa son visage se perdre dans son cou avant de remonter à son oreille, ses doigts toujours dans ses cheveux. Toushirou put sentir ses lèvres trembler contre son oreille alors qu'il parlait d'une voix presque brisée, désespérée.

- Je t'aime, Toushirou…Je t'aime à en mourir…, souffla Gintoki en ravalant un sanglot. Alors…s'il-te-plaît…acceptes-moi…laisses-moi entrer, par pitié…

Hijikata pouvait sentir le samurai trembler de tout son corps au-dessus de lui. Son masque d'assurance était tombé et il lui exposait finalement toutes ses peurs, mettant son coeur, son âme à nue. Celle du vice-commandant ne put que vibrer en harmonie avec ce sentiment de désespoir passionné. Elle s'était laissée charmer par tant de beauté…Il était trop tard pour reculer…

Ce fut un bras tremblant que Toushirou passa dans le dos de Gintoki, remontant doucement vers sa nuque. Et sentant la tête de celui-ci bouger, il serra soudain ses deux bras autour de son cou, le forçant à s'allonger totalement sur lui. Se calmant doucement, le Shinsengumi enfonça sa tête dans les mèches de l'argenté, s'enivrant de cette odeur si particulière. Bien vite, Gintoki lui rendit son étreinte, parlant dans son cou d'une voix étouffée d'émotion.

- Je t'aime, Toushirou…Toushirou…Toushirou!

- G-Gintoki…

Timide mais bien là, le Yorozuya ne put que lui embrasser le cou en l'entendant appeler son prénom - enfin! Ses baisers papillons remontèrent doucement jusqu'à son menton, avant de frôler ses yeux fermés pour que finalement ses lèvres se posent sur sa bouche. Hijikata réagit vivement à ce contacte, attirant l'homme encore plus près pour approfondir le baiser. Sa langue explora rapidement la caverne humide de Gintoki avant de se rétracter, l'invitant à continuer dans la sienne. Le permanenté ne se fit pas prier, faisant rouler passionnément leurs muscles, tirant sur les cheveux de Toushirou pour lui faire rejeter la tête en arrière, lui donnant plus d'accès. Et alors que sa langue taquinait chaque recoin de cette bouche, sa main libre s'aventura sur le cou du Shinsengumi, descendant doucement mais sûrement. _Il voulait plus…voir plus, toucher plus, goûter plus…_

Laissant à regret les lèvres rouges de Toushirou, Gin posa sa bouche sur son cou, laissant sa langue traîner avant de sucer sur sa pomme d'Adam. Il pouvait sentir celle-ci bouger au rythme de la respiration saccadée du brun - tout comme son torse sous sa main. Sa paume était étalée sur son pectoraux gauche, taquinant un téton - mais surtout, vibrant avec chaque battement éradique du coeur de l'homme sous lui. Le Yorozuya laissa ses lèvres embrasser l'endroit, y apposant doucement sa marque. Hijikata dut réprimer un gémissement alors qu'il emmêlait inconsciemment ses doits dans les mèches argentées. Il ne pouvait les lâcher des yeux, malgré ses paupières lourdes de plaisir.

- Ah…

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il sentait une main se glisser sur son ventre, taquinant la peau sous son nombril. Ça, combiné à la langue qui continuait de taquiner un de ses tétons, le brun ne put que rejeter la tête en arrière en se tendant de plaisir, son autre main venant s'agripper à l'épaule de Gintoki. La passion qui bouillait déjà en celui-ci explosa soudain. Et grognant presque bestialement, il arracha littéralement le obi du Shinsengumi, n'ayant pas la patience de l'enlever. Il se calma cependant quand les bras d'Hijikata se mirent soudain à pousse au-lieu de tirer.

Le souffle court, l'argenté se redressa doucement pour regard son compagnon qui l'avait totalement lâché. Rouge et respirant fortement, Toushirou était tout bonnement à croquer. Totalement débraillé, les lèvres gonflés…Gin sentit sa langue lécher les siennes sans vraiment s'en rendre compte - avant de soudain se figer devant le regard du samurai. Profond et intense, une pointe de peur et d'incertitude y était apparue, sûrement à cause du mouvement brusque de plus tôt. Gintoki s'excuse du regard, se mordant l'intérieure de la joue. Et pas sûr de quoi faire, il attendit qu'Hijikata eut totalement récupéré son souffle.

Déglutissant bruyamment, c'est finalement celui-ci qui bougea. Sans lâcher le Yorozuya du regard, il se redressa sur un coude alors qu'il tendait l'autre bras, attrapant le pan du yukata que l'argenté portait toujours. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite et eut un sourire aguicheur - qui fit encore rougir le vice-commandant. C'est lentement que le permanenté enleva ses ceintures, faisant doucement glisser son obi avant de laisser son premier vêtement tomber au sol. La fermeture de son haut résonna bruyamment dans la salle silencieuse et Toushirou se mit à halter malgré lui, son regard détaillant le torse maintenant nu. Sans le vouloir, Hijikata se raidit légèrement quand Gin lui attrapa une main pour la poser sur son buste pour qu'il _le_ sente. _Son coeur…_son coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure - _comme le sien…_

C'est avec un regard fasciné que Toushi laissa son propre rythme cardiaque se caler sur celui de l'argenté, ses doigts caressant tendrement la peau douce. Gintoki laissa un soupir appréciateur lui échapper - avant que ses lèvres ne soient happées par celle du policier. Un gémissement se mêla au baiser des deux hommes, aucun d'eux ne sachant vraiment de qui il venait et s'en fichant royalement. Gin fit se rallonger son partenaire sans jamais quitter sa bouche, l'accompagnant dans sa descende d'une étreinte enflammé. Il accepta finalement de délaisser cette bouche avide alors qu'il faisait doucement remonter une mains dans l'intérieure de la cuisse de Toushirou. Celui-ci lui mordit inconsciemment la lèvre, un frisson violent le parcourant.

Gintoki se redressa pour se tenir sur ses genoux entre les jambes légèrement écartées de son compagnon. Une main caressant toujours la peau douce de sa cuisse, le Yorozuya lui prit une jambe de l'autre main pour l'amener à sa bouche. Il posa de délicats baisers sur sa cheville, remontant progressivement tout comme sa main qui s'aventura sur l'élastique de son boxer. Gintoki termina de laisser sa marque sur sa jambe avant de tourner le regard vers Hijikata, lui demandant la permission. Le vice-commandant était dans tous ses états - empêtré dans son yukata, il respirait bruyamment, une main devant sa bouche pour ne laisser échapper aucun son et les yeux humides. Il se raidit légèrement quand il croisa le regard intense du samurai - mais ce fut d'un geste ferme qu'il hocha égarement la tête.

Toushirou ferma les yeux quand son boxer frotta contre la tête de son érection. Il frissonna violemment quand celle-ci se retrouva finalement à l'air libre. Et tout le désir, toute l'envie qui avait été éclipsé jusqu'ici par ces sensations et sentiments nouveaux assaillirent d'un coup le brun, le faisant vivement s'arcbouter. Gintoki ne put que regard avec des yeux lourds de passion. Il sentit son propre membre pulser dans son pantalon - encore plus devant le cri érotique que Toushirou poussa quand il lui caressa doucement le pénis.

Le touché d'abord délicat et prudent du Yorozuya se fit plus ferme et plus présent quand le vice-commandant commença à secouer la tête, ses doigts cherchant désespérément prise dans le tatami. _Il était beau…_Totalement perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, Toushi était l'incarnation même de la luxure aux yeux du samurai. _Il n'en pouvait plus…_Le mouvement de main de Gin sur le phallus ralentit avant de complètement s'arrêter. C'est avec difficulté que Hijikata ouvrit les yeux quand les doigts se détachèrent totalement. Il ne tentait même plus de cacher sa respiration lourde, cette lueur d'envie dans ses pupilles, son excitation. C'est en déglutissant bruyamment qu'il tourna totalement la tête vers l'argenté, tentant de se calmer au mieux. Gintoki se tenait toujours entre ses jambes, le souffle court et clairement excité. Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas, semblant soudain hésiter. Le Shinsengumi fit de son mieux pour re-focaliser son regard, montrant qu'il était tout ouïe.

- Je…Je ne pensais pas qu'on irait aussi loin…, osa finalement le Yorozuya. Je n'ai rien amené pour…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, bizarrement gêné. Toushi sentit une chaleur toute autre soudain se répandre en lu face à ce côté adorable bien inattendu. Tant de considération lui fit oublier les doutes et hésitations qu'il aurait put avoir dans un tel moment et il laissa son instinct le guider. S'asseyant totalement, Hijikata attrapa la main droite de Gintoki et mit deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche, suçant presque immédiatement. Une expression choquée passa sur le visage du samurai avant qu'il ne se reprenne - plus excité que jamais!

Alors qu'il pouvait sentir la langue de Toushirou jouer entre ses doigts, il laissa la sienne glisser sur son cou avant de lui taquiner l'oreille. Le brun ne put retenir un gémissement - ce qui poussa à bout le permanenté! Récupérant délicatement ses doigts, il poussa son partenaire pour qu'il se rallonge. D'une main, il lui écarta un plus les jambes, lui embrassant une cuisse avant d'amener ses doigts humides à son entrée. Gintoki demanda une dernière confirmation avant de pousser.

Hijikata se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il sentait le bout d'un doigt entrer en lui. Fermant les yeux, il rejeta la tête en arrière alors que son dos s'arcbouter de lui-même. Ses ongles griffèrent inconsciemment le tatami - il était tendu, _trop tendu…_Pourtant, l'argenté n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique de sa vie! Le souffle court, il pouvait sentir les muscles de son partenaire se crisper autour de son doigt - au point où il ne pouvait pas bouger. Pour tenter de le détendre, Gin lui caressa le bas du dos de sa main libre, frôlant doucement sa cuisse de ses lèvres avant de remonter pour lui embraser l'haine. Toushirou devait être sensible de la taille car un soupir lui échappa quand sa langue vint taquiner le contour de l'os. Le brun commença finalement à se détendre et Gintoki put continuer. Il bougea doucement son doigt, explorant les réactions de son partenaire.

Hijikata pouvait sentir ses orteils se tordre, son souffle lui manquer, son sexe vibrer, demandant plus. Il avait du mal à gérer le flot de sensations nouvelles, une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir. Elle ne servit à rien quand le vice-commandant sentit un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier alors qu'une langue léchait son membre sur toute la longueur. Le gémissement que le brun laissa échapper fit frissonner son partenaire qui embrassa la tête de son pénis. _Ce fut le début de la fin…_Haletant, gémissant, couinant presque, Toushirou se sentait défaillir à chaque mouvement des doigts de Gin. Celui-ci posait des baiser ci et là sur son phallus, léchant une veine, mordant un bout de peau - il faisait tout pour que le vice-commandant se sente bien…_et il y arrivait parfaitement!_

- Gin…toki…

Rouge, haletant et au bord du gouffre, le Yorozuya sut qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre - pas face à une telle image de passion! Retirant doucement ses doigts, l'argenté se redressa pour ouvrir son pantalon, ne prenant même pas le de temps de s'essuyer la main. Hijikata avait été prit d'un soubresaut quand les doigts l'avaient quitté - et tentant de se calmer, il tourna la tête en respirant bruyamment, n'osant pas regarder son partenaire. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la caresse quand une main se posa sur sa joue.

- Hey…

C'est avec une tendresse infinie que Gintoki lui tourna la tête, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'argenté souffla doucement sur son visage, comme pour le rassurer. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Toushirou de se tendre en sentant quelque chose de dur et chaud se presser à son entrée. Il attrapa inconsciemment son partenaire par les épaules, enfonçant ses ongles malgré lui. Mais un simple baiser au coin de sa bouche lui fit ouvrir prudemment les la tension qui le parcourait alors s'évanouit d'un seul coup quand il croisa le regard du Yorozuya - doux, patient, protecteur, _amoureux_. Hijikata amena une main tremblante au visage de son partenaire, écartant quelques mèches collées par la sueur avant de lui caresser la joue.

- Je t'aime, Toushirou…, souffla Gintoki.

Et pour seule réponse, le brun l'attira à lui pour lui poser un baiser délicat sur les lèvres. Il dut se retenir de mordre quand le permanenté commença à pousser. S'accrochant aux cheveux du samurai, Hijikata garda leurs bouches collées durant toute la pénétration, tentant de se distraire en mordillant les lèvres de son compagnon. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à rendre l'échange fougueux alors qu'il était finalement totalement en lui.

Gintoki respira bruyamment, enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche du Shinsengumi pour se forcer à se calmer. _Il était si chaud, si étroit…_Il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi bon et addictif. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps! Ce qui n'était pas bien grave - il voulait y aller doucement avec Toushi…Que ce lui soit une expérience agréable, un souvenir qui serait la fondation de tout ce qui allait suivre…Doucement, délicatement, l'argenté bougea en son partenaire, lui arrachant un petit cri qui le força à quitter sa bouche.

- Toushirou…Toushirou…

Gin lui embrassa la joue, les yeux, le cou, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements de hanches par un soupir de son prénom. Hijikata n'en pouvait plus - l'excitation du moment lui avait totalement fait oublier la douleur. Il s'accrochait désespérément à l'argenté, des gémissements et des grognements lui échappant alors qu'il pouvait sentir son membre frotter contre ses parois. C'était bizarrement…agréable…Hijikata fut prit de court quand son partenaire se raidit soudain au-dessus de lui. Et poussant un gémissement silencieux, Gin vint, sa semence se répandant en Toushirou qui ne put retenir un geignement. C'était une sensation bizarre, d'avoir un liquide chaud qui se déversait en lui. Mais ça ne l'excita qu'encore plus - surtout quand il pensait à qui la semence appartenait. C'est avec affection que le vice-commandant passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Gintoki, le laissant reprendre son souffle dans son cou. Il bougea après quelques secondes - mais ne se retira pas…Glissant une main entre leurs corps luisant de sueur, le Yorozuya s'empara du membre encore dressé du policier. Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements de va et vient pour que Toushirou se libère à son tour, ses sens mit à vif par tant de stimulation et la conscience que Gintoki était toujours en lui…

* * *

**Et voilà~! Je ne suis vraiment pas une asse niveau lemon alors bon, excusez-moi pour ce piètre essais " Je me suis un peu perdue dans mon envie de décrire aussi bien les sensations des deux chouchou que leurs sentiments et tout et tout...Mais bon ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis toujours contente de le savoir °^°**

**On arrive à la fin de cette fanfic - plus que l'épilogue...et une annonce de la plus grande importance à la fin de celle-ci *^* En espérant qu'elle intéressera quelqu'un ^^"**

**Voilà, voilà! Ah! Et comme toujours, merci à Lulu-chan d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;3 Otsukare-sama ! =^=**

_NA: le titre est un clin d'oeil à un des derniers singles des Kis-My-Ft2 ~ magnifique chose qu'est cette chanson pour tuer le temps entre deux amphis et un test d'informatique~ _


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Gintoki s'étira mollement, tout son corps lui faisant mal après avoir dormi à même le tatami. Mais il ne fit pas attention à ses os qui craquaient - son âme était dans une trop grande euphorie pour laisser des petites choses briser sa bulle. Le samurai roula sur le ventre, posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés et laissant son yukata glisser sur ses reins. Le froid de décembre lui mordit la peau et le Yorozuya frissonna, ses sens le confirmant sans peine - _qu'il était seul…_Mais le permanenté ne s'en inquiéta nullement - il savait que la nuit dernière n'avait été que la première de beaucoup d'autres…

Il avait senti quand Hijikata avait quitté le confort de ses bras, bien avant que le soleil ne commence à se lever. Mais il était resté dans son pseudo-état de léthargie. Il voulait laisser la possibilité à Toushirou de choisir - choisir comment les choses évolueraient à partir de maintenant. Respirant profondément, le permanenté avait tendu l'oreille, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure malgré son esprit tranquille. Hijikata avait fait quelques allers-retours dans la pièce, sûrement à la recherche de ses vêtements. Gin les avait mis de côté la veille après les avoir tous les deux débarbouillés comme il pouvait. Les deux hommes avaient dormis emmitouflés dans le yukata de l'argenté, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le Yorozuya avait frissonné malgré lui en se rendant compte que son yukata avait glissé après que le vice-commandant se soit levé. Il avait dû se retenir de faire un quelconque bruit alors que le vêtement était à nouveau mis correctement sur ses épaules - et que Toushirou s'asseyait doucement à côté de lui.

Une odeur de cigarette était parvenue au samurai. C'est inconsciemment qu'il s'était rapproché de cette nouvelle source de chaleur, touchant doucement un pan du yukata du Shinsengumi. Gintoki ne l'avouerait jamais mais c'est bien un ronronnement qui lui échappa quand Hijikata joua avec ses cheveux.

⁃ Huh…

Et sur cette seule exclamation, le brun avait laissé sa main glisser dans le cou du samurai avant de se lever. Il avait quitté la salle sans un bruit ; et Gin s'était rendormi bercé par une odeur de tabac et de roses…_de roses épineuses…_

Le Yorozuya prit son temps pour s'habiller- il n'avait pas fait autant attention à ses affaires qu'à celles de Toushirou, il dut donc chercher un peu pour tout rassembler. C'était à croire qu'un typhon avait ravagé la salle pendant qu'ils ne regardaient pas - il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir éparpillé à ce point ses affaires…si ?

⁃ Hum…?

Enfilant finalement son yukata, Gin ramassa un bout de tissu qu'il savait ne pas appartenir à sa tenue - un morceau d'étoffe grise…ou non, plus précisément, un morceau d'obi nettement déchiré. Le samurai se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, se souvenant en effet avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait put le mener dans cette situation. Inconsciemment, il scanna du regard la chambre à la recherche de son propre obi. Il ne fut nullement étonné de ne pas le trouver.

⁃ Maa, souffla-t-il en se frottant la nuque. Ça me donne une excuse pour lui rendre visite.

Et souriant pour lui-même, Gintoki sentit ses joues légèrement rougir. _Il se sentait si bien…_

* * *

_Et voilà, on arrive à la fin de cette merveilleuse aventure ! °^° Hum...? Comment ça je vous laisse sur votre fi,? Mais point du tout! J'ai rempli toutes les conditions du contrat - de la passion, du suspense, du sexe...qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien vouloir d'autre? Hum...? De l'amour...? Euh...y-en avait pas là? oO _

_Une relation plus développée? La réaction de l'entourage? Les changements de la vie de tous les jours? Comment naît une vraie complicité? Et bien...vous venez de résumer la suite de cette histoire mes chouchou *^* Est-ce que quelqu'un a remarqué par-hasard le changement dans le titre? °^° Hum? Soo!  
_

**_「第１:突然の愛__・バズーカに気をつけて！/ Sudden love - wacht out for bazooka!」_**

_第１...#1...n°1...Et qui dit number 1, dit number 2? °^° J'espère vous revoir dans la suite de cette marmelade de samurai trop sexy pour leur bien, j'ai nommé:_

**_「第２: サディスティック手伝い____・_影に注目！/ Sadistic Help - pay attention to the shadow!」**

_Bientôt sur vos écrans d'ordinateurs, téléphone, tablette, télé...télé? oO_


End file.
